


Saving Sides

by LilPinkChan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPinkChan/pseuds/LilPinkChan
Summary: Just a normal night in the mind palace. Finally taking some time to relax for themselves, but don’t get too comfortable, they may be someone lurking in the corner.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! The movie is starting!" Patton said.

We all sat down on the couch and watch the movie. We all laugh, well I just chuckled. They cried, and sing the song on the movie. The movie ended and we decided to watch another one cause why not. 

"I'll go grab popcorn." I said. 

They said "okay" and "cool" without looking. I went to the kitchen and grab the popcorn. I also grab some butter fingers and cookies for Patton, just incase he have another episode. I went back to the couch and saw that they finish choosing a movie. I pass the popcorn to Thomas and gave the butter fingers and cookies to Patton. He smiled at me and pat the empty seat beside him. I sit next to him and he gave me a blanket and a stuff toy. I gave him a little smile and hug me. I gave him a pat in the back and we started watching the movie.

Halfway to the movie, I heard snoring from the others. I grab the remote and turned it off the T.V. I grab the stuff that was laying in the ground and put them in the trash can. I looked back at the couch and see the other four passed out. That's what they get for singing 'under the sea' for the tenth time. Except for Logan, he tried solving the triangular rubix cube, then gave up halfway. I chuckled at the memory. I forgot how fun this thing is. I went back to my room and saw a letter sitting in the couch. I grab it and read it. Halfway through the message, I stopped reading it. I rip it off. Probably one of their pranks. I grab my headphones and listen to some music. 

"You guys ready to record?" Thomas ask us. We all nodded and gave him a smile. The message is really messing with me.. Who sent that and why in my place? Maybe it could be one of their tricks to get me back... I don't know...-

"Virg your up!"

I stand up and walk to Thomas. But before I start, I ask him the question.

"Did you left a message in my room?"

Thomas looked at me confuse and shook his head.

"Okay... So what are we doing?"

Thomas explained everything I need to do and I gave him a thumbs up. I did my line and have some bloops here and there, but we finished. We left Thomas to edit the video and us four chat.

"Did you guys left a letter in my room?" I ask.

Nobody answers. 

"What's inside the letter?"

"I don't really want to alarm you guys. It's better if we keep it away from Thomas alright?"

They nodded and I told them what it is. Some of them are concerned and some of them are scared.

"So... yeah.. The promise is a promise. So if Thomas knew this, we're done."

"What promise?"

What a perfect timing.

"A promise about.... Patton! Yeah Patton! Right?"

"But Patton is right there-"

"He doesn't know what's the real surprise. Yet." I whispered to Thomas.

He gave me a smile and left. I let out a sigh of relief and look at the others. 

"So.... I think that's all for me.... Unless you guys want to do another disney movie marathon?"

"You have me at Disney!" Roman said.

The two smile and nodded. Another night with my brothers I guess. Brothers? That sounds so weird? In a good way.. I make my way (downtown, walking fast- No?) to the kitchen and grab the popcorn. I went back to the couch and saw that they choose what they want and just waiting for me. I sit down on the couch and the movie started. I looked at the others and saw how happy they are.

"Hey Virgil?" Logan ask. Weird. Logan doesn't ask me that much.

"What's up?"

"Can you tell me what 'Yeet' is?"

Oh brother...

"Where did you heard that? Anyways. Yeet is something someone would say when they would throw a stuff." I said explaining to him.

"Like this?"

Logan took a handful of popcorn and shouted "YEET" to the other two. The two look at Logan shocked.

"What was that for?!" Roman ask.

"A demonstration for a new word that I learned."

"What was the word?"

"Yeet."

"Oh brother..."

I give a little smile and look back at the movie. They started singing the disney songs and remake some of the scene that made them laugh. Some comments here and there and Logan still writing in his vocab card. 

Everything was going fine and well until the power went out. I heard Roman and Patton scream and footsteps around us. The lights turned back on and we saw Thomas on the stairs looking at us confuse.

"Why are you guys screaming?"

"The power went out?"

"No it didn't? Are you guys okay?"

So it's just us four? Hmm... that's odd. So it's not the power... Oh.

"I gotta go back to my room." I said to them.

They all said their goodbyes and I went back to my room to see another letter. 

You thought you could rid of us, Virgil.  
You can't get rid of us...  
Because I have them.

Them? Oh s**t the four. I went back to Thomas living room and saw no one. Not even Thomas himself. I went to check upstairs to see no sign of Thomas and the other three. I went downstairs and saw another letter.

0/5

I saw something sticking out of the letter and all of a sudden I was in a middle of a white room. I heard a sound behind me and saw a statue. I heard a noise in front of me and saw three doors. Where are the other two?

I saw something in the distance and decided to investigate it. A figure started to form and there he is. The snake himself.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask him.

"Aww Cmon, Virgil. That's not the way you greet your good 'ol friend." He said with a smirk.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?!?"

"Virgil how can you be so stupid. There literally behind those doors and I haven't done anything to them...yet." And after that, he's gone.

This is a lot of pressure. Why me?


	2. Downfall of a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Just a little mention of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open the door and saw a giant castle in the distance. I guess this is Roman's place... I looked in front of me and saw nothing but trees. Typical fantasy story. I started to make my way (downtown walking fast- No? Cmon!!) into the forest and look for Roman. On the way to the castle, I saw a deer with a glowing antler. I walk slowly to the deer and it started running as soon as I stepped into a stick. The glowing antler fell down of it's head and started glowing more. I run to the antler and pick it up. I look at it and a sparkle came out of it. Weird. I hold on into it and walk back to my trail. I see a figure running away from something. I look at where the figure came out of from and saw Unicorn with a dragon tail that spits out.... banana peels. This is getting weirder and weirder the longer I stay here. I sneakily walk behind the creature and a loud crunch echoed through the forest. Stupid twigs. The creature look at me and look at the antler. The creature started to back up. I put the antler forward and they started to back up more. I started walking sideways, keeping eye contact with the creature and started speed walking. Once the creature was out of my view, I sprint towards the castle and look back to see nothing. I look forward and saw a huge gap between the forest and the city. I look at the city and look back behind to see the creature sprinting at full speed. 

Should I jump? Is the creature gonna kill me?! The pressure is too much! I don't know what to do!!

If I was creative, what would I do? 

I look back at the creature and all of a sudden, it disappears from thin air? I look back at the city and saw a bridge forming. What just happen in those scene? I walk in to the city and saw the people. They all look sad... I thought everyone is happy in this place... unless.... Some of the houses started to turn into ashes and the people started to panic. I look at the castle and notice some part of it started to disappear as well. I run to the castle and surprisingly it's easy, because no one's guarding it.

"Roman!"

No response.

I opened the gates to the throne room and didn't saw Roman. But I saw his crown on his throne... what happened here? I look around the castle and didn't saw Roman. I look around again and still didn't saw him. I look behind his throne and saw a switch. I flipped it and saw a door revealed itself behind the curtains. Typical secret passages. I opened the door and felt a different temperature. It's freezing here. The antler started glowing and it act liked a torch. 

"Roman!"

Still no response. 

I got to the bottom of the stair and the temperature got more colder. 

I mean... we're fine on the first two episode so why do we need him?

Those are in the past, Virgil. Don't let them get into you.

You guys made it very clear at the start that I am not wanted, so I decided to clock out.

That was juts a misunderstanding. Just shake it off. Why are they coming back? I blocked all of those memories before. I heard a sound on the right and decided to investigate it. I stepped on something hard and I look down to investigate it. Chains. I followed the chain to hopefully lead me to Roman, or something close to Roman.. 

The chain stop and I was left with the glowing antler. 

"Roman?"

.....

"Are you here, Roman?"

....

"Roman-"

A large glowing red sword appeared at our nowhere almost hitting me. I jumped back and saw Roman, but not like his true self...

"Roman it's me! Virgil!"

"Your one of them! You betrayed us by believing that your on OUR side!" Roman cried out. 

Where is he getting this information?

"What do you mean? I am always on you guy's side. I didn't betrayed you or anyone!"

He swing the sword at me again and I took a step back. He started moving and I started moving sideways. 

"Just cut it off! Your not one of us." Roman said. 

That's not him, Virgil. Don't believe it. 

"Roman. It's me. I am one of you guys. Believe me!" I said sincerely.

He didn't say anything and swing the sword, cutting my left cheek. I touch my cheek and saw a deep crimson red blood. I look at Roman to see no reaction. I look at him shock. What did they do to him?!

I saw something yellow on his arm. A string? Deceit. I look back at Roman and saw yellow and green on each eye. It's not only him. He bought his friend. I look at his arm and at his face and saw something. I grab the antler and throw it at Roman. He stumbled back and dropped the sword. I grab the sword and pointed it an inch close to his face. Roman showed no emotions and it hurt me a little. I grab his arm and cut the string. I saw more strings and cut them all.

I took a step back and saw the REAL Roman coming back. I look at him and he gave me a small smile. I help him stand up and get him out of this place. We got out of the place and saw almost everything in the castle is turned into ashes. I look back at Roman and saw his eyes slowly closing. I put his arm around me and we started to move. We got out of the castle and saw the whole thing turned into ashes. I look back at Roman and saw his eyes fully closed. I swept Roman off his feet and run. I got back into the town and saw the people started to disappear as well. I went fast as my legs could but got stop by the bridge. It's almost gone. Am I gonna make it? Should I risk it? Do I- 

I ran through the bridge before it turned into ashes and sigh. But it wasn't the end yet. The door is too far away! I look back and saw nothing left and the forest started to lose as well. I started running once again and got into the door. I looked down on Roman and saw him slowly fading as well. We got out of the room and I looked back at the statue. I put Romans hand in the statue and...

It worked. 

Roman look at me at shock.

"You save me. Again."

"Yeah. Yeah I did." I smiled at him.

"What happened on your cheek?" He pointed at it. 

Forgot about that. 

"Let's just say... things weren't under control and someone sliced it." I said.

"Did I cause that?" He ask. 

"Yeah. I mean- No. No. No you didn't. It was you, but you weren't the one on control." I explained.

He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

One down.  
Four more to go.


	3. Nerd’s Errors

"I think it's better if you stay here. Just incase someone comes." I said to Roman.

Roman looked at me with confusion in his eye.

"Uh... No. I'm not gonna stay here and watch you do all the work. You helped me get out of there and I owe you for that.." Roman said.

"You don't owe me anything. Just seeing you and truly yourself is already a payment. This is my fight, I don't want anyone else joining my fight."

Roman looks at me and took a deep sigh.

"Fine. Just... good luck.." Roman said and give me a pat in the back.

I give him a small smile and make my way to the next door. I look back at Roman and back at the door.

I opened the door and saw what's behind it. Well isn't this very organized. I close the door and it glitch out of existence. That didn't happened before. Odd...I guess there's no backing up on this one. I saw clocks on the wall and some words next to it. Some of the clocks are broken and still up fitting in with the non-broken one. There's black ink and papers in the floor scattered and ripped out. I stopped at one of the clocks and read it.

Virgil's .......

And the rest is scribbled out. Why would he have a clock for me? And why just me? Where are the others clock? I took a step back and continue walking. The thought of having a clock with my name and not knowing what's happening is making me uneasy. Why is there only three doors? Where are the other two doors? It's fine. Just.. focus on this thing first. The trail ends in a tower of crumpled paper and broken clocks underneath it. I approach the tower and the ticking of the clock started to get louder. I look at where is the ticking coming from and saw nothing. No clock nor something. It's fine, your being paran- your fine, Virgil. Don't think about it. Just focus on saving them. Another clock started ticking and more clock start ticking. I look back at the pile and saw the broken clocks gone. I look back and saw the clocks on the ground with letters.

F  
L  
I  
A  
R  
E  
U

O  
R  
E  
R  
R

L  
E  
I  
V

What does this mean? I grab all the clocks that have letters on them and lay them all down. I re-arrange them and look at them.

F

A

I

L

U

R

E

E

R

R

O

R

E

V

I

L

  
But what does it mean? Where does this fit in the timeline? Is this another distraction of them? Or something for the future.... I look back at the last word and it looks like a word that shouldn't exist in the first place, but it exist. I went back to the paper tower and just throw it around. Papers are flying left and right and I feel calm. Woah... I feel calm? By doing that? Weird. Under the papers is a door. Not surprise. I open the door and all I can see is darkness. There are no lights to be seen below nor any ladder. How do I- I'm not gonna do that. I'm not risking- well I did risk myself for Roman so I'm pretty much sacrificing my life to everyone else. I look back down and took a deep breath. Back to the darkness I go.

I landed on something soft and let out a sigh of relief. Now that part is done, where do I find Logan? I stand up and saw a little glow stick underneath the papers and grab it. It gave me a little light source, but it's better than nothing I guess. There are calendars pinned on the wall, some of them have red marker written on it, some are ripped off, and some of them.... are completely turned into ashes. That's not good...

"Logan?"

I said, hoping for someone to answer. No response. I walk forward and saw blue light sticking out of a small hole. I walk where the small light is and peek through it. There's a figure in front of three monitor with a bunch of sticky notes in the side of it. I put pressure in the hole with my finger and it opened like a door. I'm confuse? Yeah I'm confuse. I walk inside and saw Logan. This is easy- never mind I just jinxed it. Good job me. Thanks me. The monitors turned red and Logan turned around with a angry face.

"You could've hidden yourself like the others, but no. You decided to show up and be like us."

Oh brother. Back at this drama.

"I use to be one of them, but not anymore, Logan. I changed! I change. I'm not like them anymore." I explained.

"FALSEHOOD"

The good ol Falsehood is back. I put my hands up to surrender.

"Look. I know you don't trust me, I understand that, but at least let me help you get out of here."

"Why would I need help especially from you? Why not the others can come and help?"

"I... I can't tell you that. Just follow me."

He sighed and followed me. I gave him a small smile and he scoffs. Rude that much. I took a closer look at him and surprise, he have strings as well. I went to look at his desk to find something to cut the string off, but there was nothing... Unless.. the shards from the clock!

"Are you gonna keep standing or-"

"Is there a clock near here?"

"A stupid question, but yes, there's clock outside of this room."

Well that's easier than I thought.

I gave him a nod and we started to walk outside of the room. I grab the flashlight that he was holding and turned it on. It's better than the glow stick. We continue the journey by walking in this place and him talking about random stuff and explaining some of them. I don't have the time to listen to him, I need him to get out of their control. We stopped at a clock lying on the floor with glass shards scattered. The placing was odd, but It'll work. I grab one of the shards and walk back to Logan. I grab his wrist and he started to moving. I tried to cut the string, but dropped the shard. Well that's a fail. Maybe if I just rip it off? Will that work? Well what could go wrong without trying it. I look at Logan and at his wrist. I grab his wrist and ripped the string off. One down, one more to go. Logan look at me confuse and angry at the same time, but I didn't pay attention. I grab his second wrist and ripped the string off.

Logan rapidly blinked and looked at me confuse.

"Where are we?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. But I'm glad your back." I said to him.

"So... how do we get out of here?"

I didn't think about that part.

I shrugged and he sigh. I look forward and saw a ladder that appeared out of nowhere. I grab Logan and we started running to the ladder. I didn't even realize that while we're running, behind us is a glitch coming to get us. I focused on running and getting Logan out of here. We got to the ladder and I told Logan to go first and he did. While he's climbing the ladder, the glitch started to go faster and faster. I looked up and saw Logan almost out and I climbed the ladder quick. Logan got out and the glitch hasn't stop. The ladder above me started to disappear and I was stuck between the glitches. I look up and saw Logan reaching his hand for me. I grab his hand he started to pull me up. It him a long time, but he got me up. We got back up our feet and started to run. I saw the door back and felt a little relief. The glitch started to get faster and faster than before, almost catching up to us. We got close to the door and I kicked it. Screw the door handle, it's gonna take me a while to open the door with these sweaty palms. We got out of the room and so are the glitch. We saw the statue and Roman in the distance and run. I look back and the glitch is taking over everything in the room. Logan put his hand in the statue and the glitch started to disappear. I sighed and lay down on the floor. That is the most anxious thing I ever done. I sit down and look at the other two. They both look at me and smile.

"There's a new thing in your face, by the way." Roman said.

I touch my face and saw crimson on my finger. I sigh and wipe it off. Touché.

"Welcome back, Logan." Roman said.

I look at the doors and saw two of them disappear.

Two down  
Three to go..


	4. Sad-atton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Lil mention of blood, chocking (not the one you think ;-;), Umm... sad Virgil that's not a trigger warning-  
> 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now that the two have reunited, I still have to save the other three. The next one is probably obvious, Patton. You may ask. Why didn't you save him first. To answer your question, I have no idea. The doors are the same, there are no labels, no personality whatsoever. The two looked at me with a small smile in their faces and I returned a small smile back. I look back at the door and saw something.

That's new..... nothing come out on the other two, so why is the door blurting something out? 

"Your going back?" I heard a voice behind and turn back. It's Logan.

"Well yeah. I have to save the other three." I said.

"No need to be sarcastic or anything you emo nightmare." Roman said.

"Thanks for the name, but you should be more creative coming up with a new name." I said looking at him with a smirk on my face.

He look at me with a shock face and huff. What a child. 

"Well your not going alone on this one. I'm coming." Oh we're back at this.

"Logan. Thank you, but I can do this by myself. I'm not even hurt. See?"

"Say that to the cuts on your face." 

Well then. Thanks for the reminder, Teach.

"Look, Logan. There just scratches. I can take care of myself. Just... stay here. Please...." I said to Logan.

He sigh and finally gives in. 

"Fine. Just... be safe." He said.

I gave him a nod and wave to the both of them.

Here I come Patton.

I step in front of the door and suddenly felt chills up my spine. Just shake it off. I opened the door and saw.... the opposite of what I was expecting.

Everything is dull and gray. Picture frames on the ground, Thomas old stuff are either ripped or burnt, papers are scattered on the ground, and Patton's glasses.....

I started to run inside screaming his name hoping for a response. No response. I heard a small noise in my left and quickly run to the sound of the direction. The sound got louder and louder and I saw a figure on the ground.

"Patton?..."

The figure stop sobbing and hiccups can be heard.

"Patton... It's me... Virgil..."

The figure stop hiccuping and slowly standing up. It started shaking and it turned around.

Not Patton.

It started laughing manically and started swiping with it's sharp looking knife hands. I dodge just in time before it made contact with me. The room got colder and I saw something in the corner of my eyes. A tape.

No not the tape you use to stick something with, a video tape or cassette tape or... I don't know just tape. There.

The figure start attacking me again and I dodge. Where is Patton?! I grab the tape and look around for the figure. I felt a tap behind me and saw the figure.

Oh shit

I ducked down and run away from the figure. I look around the room and saw another tape. What are these things doing and where do they come from?! I run to the tape and saw three more scattered around far away. The figure looked at me and knew where I was going.

Well that's what it thought.

I went to the opposite and grab the tape. The figure look at me, a hint of yellow sparks in it's eye. It starting to get mad at me and I knew what's gonna happen next. The blade hit me right in the cheek causing a small cut. Well not really small, let's say not deep. I hiss and the figure started to attack me again, this time I dodge and went to the other tape.

One more. 

One more tape. And a figure that kinda resembles Edward Scissorhands. Heh. 

The figure looked at me straight in the eyes and summon a.... PATTON!

I run to Patton but once again, the blade stop me. I was suddenly filled with determination seeing Patton. I look at the figure and saw that it's blade is stuck in the ground. I took this opportunity to hit it and landed some punch and some kicks. The figure stumbled back and fell down. I did it. Maybe? I guess? Sure. Yeah! I did it!

I grab Patton and saw no strings on him. That's new... Patton opened his eyes and oh boy let me tell you. Things got wild. 

Patton eyes suddenly turned yellow and I knew, I'm fucked. "Patton" grab my neck and started chocking me. I started to gasp for air and trying to pry off "Patton's" arm. It was no use. I realize that my legs are not trapped and I knew what to do.

"Sorry... Pat..."

I kicked him in the stomach, finally catching some air and saw "Patton". I slowly made my way towards him and I saw something. A memory I never seen...

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"But isn't it gonna be bad for him? Why shouldn't we have him in the conve-"

Logan put his finger up signaling Patton to stop.

"It is gonna be bad for him, but it's better for our host." Logan said with no emotions.

"I don't know..... what will happen to him?" Patton asked.

"Don't worry, Patton. I'll check him." Roman said. 

Patton nodded and left the room. The logical and the creative side we're left in the room.

"So.... is this gonna shut him up for a while?" Roman asked.

Was he talking about me?

"It depends. I don't know the effects of it, but it could help Thomas to do more stuff. A little anxiety can be nice, but he's doing it too far." Logan said.

Roman nodded and they both went to Thomas living room. 

"Hey guys. So.... why are you guys here?" Thomas said dragging the "e" for a solid three seconds. 

"We're here about the anxiety pills." Logan said. 

A-anxiety pills?

They're giving Thomas anxiety pills?

Why.....

"Are you sure it's not gonna affect, Anxiety?" Thomas asked unsure if he should do it or not.

"I have done the calculations, it will not affect him." Logan said.

LIAR

Roman looked at Logan. Logan look back at Roman and just nod. Thomas looked at the other confuse and grab the pills. He examined it and looked at the two. They both nod and Thomas took the pill shedding a tear once he swallow it.

So this is why they've been acting weird that week...  
They make Thomas took a pill without me knowing...  
Heh.. and they didn't even check what happen to me at that week..  
There not really that innocent like people say. Heh. 

The two sink down and left Thomas in the couch. The two went back to the mind scape and saw Patton watching a movie. The two joined him and just like that, they pretend nothing happen.

<<<<<<<<<<<<

I was brought back to the reality and saw the pills Thomas took. I grab the pills and saw a figure making it's way towards me. 

"Virgil?"

I look at the figure and saw Patton. Patton looked at me and saw the pills in my hand. I look at where he's looking and gave him a small smile.

"It's like what they say. The truth comes out in the end." I said to him with a small smile. 

"Kiddo... I'm sorry..." Patton said looking down at the ground.

I walk to Patton and give him a hug. He hug me back and start sobbing.

"It's not your fault, Pat. Your tried to stop them and I thank you for that." I said to him.

He look at me and start sobbing me more. I saw a yellow string sticking out and decided to cut with a shard of glass. I cut all of the strings and Patton passed out. I picked up Patton and the room start breaking. I run to the exit and kick the door down. The main room started to break as well and it caught the other two's attention. They saw me and stand up. I saw them looking at me or behind me, I don't know. I put Patton's hand on the statue and the room goes back to normal. He's color started to go back as well and he started to wake up.

"What happened.... Oh hey Kiddos.." Patton said and gave us a smile.

The three smile at each other and I look back where the door is. The door is gone and nothing new is forming...  
That can't be it. There has to be more!!

I look at the three and remembered the pills....

Here goes the lies.

I grab the pills from my pocket and toss it at them.

Logan and Roman look at the pills with a shock face. Patton look at me guilty and look at the ground.

"W-where did you found that?" Roman ask.

"Hmm... I don't know... isn't Patton room keeps memories so.... maybe there... I don't know. Maybe it appears on my pocket." I said with sarcasm and shrugging.

"Look Virgil-"

"Enough explanation, Logan. I found out. What's the point of explaining it? I already know so just stop..."

The room went silent and an awkward silence emerges. I sit on the ground looking at where the doors were before and just sigh.

"It's kinda funny, to be honest." I said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You guys are trying to get rid of a disorder and it really doesn't surprise me. I knew that it's gonna happen someday." I explained.

The three went quiet and I heard a sigh. I put my hood on and look down. I didn't even notice the tears until I saw a dark patch on my jeans. I grab the sleeve and quickly wiped it. 

"I never meant to make it such a mess.." I sang quietly.

"I never thought that it would go this far.  
So I just stand there sorry..  
Searching for something to say  
Something to say." I quickly wiped another tear and sang more.

(Disclaimer: I knew the whole song but I'm not gonna put the whole song cause I'm lazy. Sorry for skipping some of the lyrics.)

"That's not a worthy explanation  
I know there is none." I sang louder than before.

"Nothing can make sense of all the things I've done." I sang, my breath hitched.

"And sometimes you see everything you wish you had...  
And it's right there, right there, right there....  
In front of you...."

I saw the memories of me being accused by the others.

"This was just a sad invention..  
It wasn't real, I know..." I sang with a small smile.

"I'd rather pretend I'm something better than these broken parts."

I saw the memories of me being with... them.. being happy... when I was with the others... we're so happy back then. Until I got to be part of the Light Sides....

"Pretend I'm something other than this mess that I am..." I sang while standing up and walking away from them. 

"Cause then I don't have to look at it  
And no one gets to look at it  
No, no one can really see..." I sang and saw purple sparks on my hand.

I looked at my hand and saw it spark again. It only happens when I'm.... depress... I look at the other three and saw them looking at me. They never seen that happened to me before. I saw Patton running to me and hug me. I returned the hug back and silently cried. We both slid down on the floor and I started crying more. God I'm such a baby.

"It's okay... just let it all out.." Patton said. I heard footsteps and warmth behind me. I look up and saw the other two joining in. I stopped crying and wiped the rest of my tears. Patton let go of me and give me a small smile. I gave a small smile back and hug him again.

"Sorry, Pat." I said.

"What are you sorry for, kiddo? It's okay. It's kinda my fault as well, to be honest..." Patton said.

"No. You tried your best and like I said, thank you." I said to him. 

The two look at us and look at me with guilt in there eyes. Patton stand up and offer his hand and I gladly took it. We're now all standing in the room.

"Uh... where's the statue?" I ask.

Roman tapped my shoulder and pointed at where the statue is. I let out a sigh of relief and saw Logan staring at me. My hand must've started to shake 'cause I felt someone grab it. I look at who grabbed it and saw Roman grab it. 

"Virgil.. I apologize for my actions and I should've know what would be the result after we gave those pills to Thomas. I hope you forgive me... or not-"

"I forgive you." I said.

"But most of the people don't forgive people for what they did." Logan explained.

"Well I'm not like those people. Heck, I'm not even a person. Like the four of us, we're fictional on a book."

"You do know the Author is gonna get piss because we just broke the fourth wall." Logan said.

"The what now?" I ask confuse

"Nothing. It's nothing." Logan said.

"I too is sorry for my actions, Virgil. I may have thrown those insult at you, but you really mean something to m- US, something to us." Roman said.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys. Except that one time when one of you burnt my food." I said and everyone looked at Logan.

"I thought it was on low heat!!"

"How is 10 low heat??"

We all laughed and the statue started breaking. We all stop laughing and make our way to the statue. The statue started breaking more and more and it stopped. I look at the other confuse and saw something sticking out. I went to where the thing is sticking out and pull it out. 

It didn't take long for you to get them.  
But how long are you willing to sacrifice your life?  
How long are you willing to see them suffer?  
How long are you willing to pretend?  
How long?  
The time is ticking  
And so is the life of your Friends  
See you soon

There's no signature whatsoever. I quickly hide the paper and saw the statue moving again. I look back and saw a door forming. The statue breaks and so is the room. I grab someone's hand and lead them to the door. I heard other footsteps assuming that there following us. I opened the door and let the others go in first. I saw Logan and Roman, where is Patton?!

I look forward and saw the Dad figure on the limping, holding on his left leg. I look at the two and back at Patton. The room started to break more and more and I....

I....

I sprint. I sprint as fast as I can to Patton and scoop him up. The floor underneath us started to break and a run. I saw the two waiting for us in the door. My feet are starting to hurt, but I didn't pay any attention to it. 

I gotta save Patton.

I saw Logan reach his hand out for some reason and pull us in. Roman closed the door and I put Patton down. I start to catch my bread and lay down on the ground.

"That was a risky thing to do. You could've left me there-" I cut off Patton with my hand and stand up.

"No... no one's.. gonna get... left beh...behind..." I said between my breathing.

"What happen to your leg, Patton?" Roman asked. 

"I don't know... I saw you guys running and I started to run, but all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my leg and that's all I remember." Patton explained. 

Logan summoned a first aid kit and clean Patton's wound. I started to breath normally again and stand up.

"I feel like I just ran a marathon." I said while fixing my jacket.

"Thank you, Virgil." Patton said with a smile on his face. 

I give him a hug and said "no problem" to him. We all calmed down and look in front of us.

"What..."

What indeed.... I took a step forward and a thing pop up in my head.

A health bar. I look at the others and notice that they don't have a health bar. This is confusing.. what is happening!!

"Hey, Virgil. Look at the note." Logan said and points at the note on the floor.

I grab the note and it says:

They can't feel the pain, only YOU can feel it.  
After all, your the one who suffers the most.

I look at Roman and saw a figure ready to strike. I run to Roman but nothing happened to him. It didn't leave any mark on him. The others look at me and I look down. I saw blood coming out and Logan came rushing in to me. I look back at the note and it hit me.

When someone get hits, only I can feel the pain. But what happens if the health bar goes down...

I look up at my health bar and saw the damage, it's not that many, but it still there. Patton rush to Roman looking at him for any injury. 

"I'm fine, Patton. But Virgil is not." Roman said pointing at me. 

Logan grabs the paper from my hand and read it.

"That can't be good..." Logan said.

"What do you mean? Is Virgil gonna be okay?" Patton asked.

"If one of us get hurt, it doesn't affect us, but Virgil, he's the only one can feel the pain.." Logan said.

The trio look at me and look at the health bar.

This is the last battle..


	5. Glitched Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, mention of killing, bruises, stabbing, cursing, unsympathetic(?) Roman (I love Roman but let's give him some bad boy moments cause why not :3), bad writing by the Author

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember being with them in the sofa watching a movie. I was laughing with them and all of a sudden I'm here...

Did they left? No they wouldn't leave that easily.... would they?

I woke up on this white space. I look in front of me and saw a figure. I look closer to the figure and realize who it was.

Virgil!

I run forward but an invisible barrier stop me. I saw a door in front of him and go after it. God knows how long have I been staring, I saw Virgil running with a figure. Virgil put the passed out figure hand on something and he suddenly waked up.

And that figure was Roman. 

This happen two more times and the more Virgil comes back, the more wounds he have on his face. What is happening to him? What really hit me is him finding out about the pills. I- he wasn't suppose to see that, but he's right... Patton's room hold a lot of memories, they could be a good or bad memories. 

I saw something pop up in my room and it's a letter. I opened it up and suddenly hit with dizziness. I tried to read the letter but I can only make up some words.

....Time..  
Choose.....  
...Side  
One..

I tried to read more, but my eyes completely shut and felt something warm before I hit the ground.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"We've been walking for too long!!" Patton whined. 

"I literally carried you three minutes ago." Logan replied.

The two started chattering back and forth while me and Roman continue to look for any signs of Thomas. I saw something move in the corner of my eye and I snap my head to where it is. The other two stop and looked at me confuse. I grab Roman's sword and walk to where I saw the movement. I tried to tell the others to not follow me, but it was no use. I put the sword in front of me to protect me and the others. I saw the same thing move in the corner of my eye and look at it. The others are starting to get scared, but I didn't pay attention. I look forward and saw a figure. Before I could do anything, Patton screamed.

"Thomas!"

Patton ran to the figure before I can grab him and saw something sticking out in the ground.

"Patton wait!"

But my warning was too late, I saw a arrow shot through his right leg and he fell. The figure in front of us disappeared all of a sudden. I fell down and saw blood coming out of my leg. I groaned in pain and grab my leg. I saw the arrow still sticking in Patton's leg. I look at Logan and saw him running to Patton. Cute. 

"We have to remove the arrow or it could get worse." Logan said.

No shit, Teach. 

I grab Roman's sword and use it as support to get back up. Roman help me all the way up and we walk to Logan and Patton. Well, Roman walk to the other two while he carry me. He put me down next to Patton and I just lay there, thinking.

"If all my health is gone before we even get to Thomas, to be honest I'll be fine with it." I said looking at the sky.

I heard sighs coming from the others signalling they don't agree with me.

"Virgil. We're gonna meet Thomas with you still here. Without you, us three would be dead by now, but no, you saved us from our own nightmare." Patton said while grabbing my hand.

It put a small smile on my face and felt more pain in my leg. I lifted my head and saw Logan slowly taking the arrow out of Patton's leg. I accidentally squeeze Patton's hand and let go. I felt more pain and then there's none. He finally got the arrow out. Thank the crofters god. Logan patch up Patton's leg with no visible injury- what is he doing?

"Yo Teach! I'm the one who's bleeding right here. Patton's okay." I said and he looked at me and back at Patton. I saw him blushed in embarrassment and went over me. Who wouldn't thought, Logan would look like Roman's red sash.

He patched up my leg and I look up at my bar, it only took a small amount of health, but it still hurts. I slowly stand up and immediately fell, thankfully Patton catch me before I hit the ground.

"Sorry about that, Kiddo. I should've been more careful next time." Patton said to me.

"It's fine, Pat. I mean, I was excited too when I saw the figure, but that wasn't Thomas, those we're shadows." I said explaining it to him.

"Shadows?" Roman asked. Is he that stupid??

"You always fight them in your kingdom, Roman. How do you not know what are they?" I asked back.

"Ohhh. There called shadows not monsters." Roman said.

Holy shi- okay just chill down, Virg.

"Let's talk about this when we get out of here, okay?" Roman nodded and we slowly walk again.

Roman's now in front of us now and Logan's in the back, making sure we're are still together. Patton grabbed my hand for comfort and I let him.

Hopefully we see Thomas before this health goes down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a dark room, I tried to rub my hands, but it wouldn't budge. I look down and surprise, I'm tied up. I look around the place and saw nothing but darkness. You know, it's not that bad, but it's bad because I'm talking to myself..... I'm kidding! I'm talking to the readers.

(You guys need to stop breaking the fourth wall before I break this story.)

Welp. Can't break the fourth wall now.

.....

..

Yeah I'll stop.

A door opened that was not there before and a figure came in.

"S̸͈̔u̴̮͒c̸͉̄h̷̰̽ ̶̬̓a̷͖͆ ̸̤̄s̸̙͒h̶͕̏a̸͓͆m̸̤̏e̴̡̓ ̵̱͐t̸͖̒o̸̢̎ ̸̱͂s̶̼͂e̷̠͊é̵̹ ̵̤͊y̴̹͋o̶̢͛ṳ̷͛ ̸̢̅h̵̰͝e̸̟͗ř̸̠e̷̺͊.." The figure said.

I tried to get a nice look at the figure, but the darkness isn't helping. The figure got close to me and I couldn't see anything on the figure. Except a yellow-

"DECEIT!" I screamed right in front of his face.

"W̸͒͜r̶̟̋o̶̻͑n̴͚̍g̵͙͗~̴̧͛" He said in a sing songy voice.

"Stop lying, snake boi." I said trying to move away from him.

"N̴͌͜ǒ̷̮ ̶̥͘Ì̵̠'̴̼̐m̴̳̽ ̴͆ͅn̵̺͆o̴͚̎ţ̴͌ ̸̦̿l̸͓̅y̴̺̌i̷̭͐n̵̫̓g̷͙̈́.̴͐ͅ ̶̩̌I̵̫̓ ̷̘̇j̸̞͝u̷̟̓ṣ̶̌t̵̫͑ ̴̢̾p̸̤̕ȗ̴̼t̵̘͑ ̶̢̔t̵͉̕h̴͙͌a̵͕̒ṱ̷͌ ̵̛̝y̷̙̆ë̶̻ĺ̴̦ĺ̵̖ǒ̵͚w̷̎͜ ̸̣̉i̶͖̓ṅ̴͎ ̵̱̔ṯ̶͐h̶̯͛e̴͇͋r̵͎̅e̵͎͆ ̷̲̐f̴̛͎ȯ̵̜r̶̫͝ ̵̫̈́f̸͓͗u̴͇͠n̴̞̕.̸̠̀" "Deciet" said and laugh like a psychopath.

"If your not him.... then who are you?" I said confuse.

......

...

"C̷̤̓'̷̣͝m̷̻̏o̴̪̕n̴̬̊ ̶̖̚ḏ̸̆ụ̵͑d̴̢͂e̷̱͝.̸͉͆ ̷̡̂Y̸̖̆o̸̲͐u̸̪̔ ̸̞́ć̷̼a̷̗͐n̶̝̐'̴̡̉t̸͎̆ ̴̧͘b̷̖͋e̵̠͑ ̷̳̓T̵̫͝H̶̙͛Ã̸͇T̸̜͊ ̸̭̓s̸̭͌ṯ̸̛u̶̲̍p̴̨̆i̶̢͋d̷̞̿.̸̟̄" The figure said.

"What? I'm lost..." Is he messing with my brain or something?

"Can I at least get a hint or something?" I asked. The figure sigh.

"T̵̪̀h̴̗̋e̴̥̾ ̵͖̾'̶͍̈́Ö̸͉́'̸̫̑ ̷͕̌i̴̯͑ṋ̴̐ ̵̯̔R̸̡͑Ȏ̵̹Ý̷̰Ĝ̶̰B̴̲̏I̶̡̕V̸̘͑." The figure said it and it clicked.

"THE ORANGE SIDE!!" I screamed once again on his face.

He chuckled and left me alone in the room. Well at least he took off the rope- wait he took the ropes off?!?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We saw a chest in the distance and slowly make our way to it. We open the chest and saw a note and a bunch of daggers, swords, bow, and arrows. The others grab the things inside the chest, but something else caught my eye and picked it up. A wand? How is that gonna help? I look at the others and they all shrug. I point the wand in a rock and it send out a purples spark, causing the rock to explode. I look back and the wand and wow-ed at it. So it is useful. Logan picked up the note and started reading it out loud.

One step close to succeeding, but how close really are you on saving him?  
The clock is ticking and so is his life.  
But don't worry there's someone else in need of your help, but who are you saving first?  
My puppet will be happy to have a new play mate.  
See you soon  
Or never~

There's more than Thomas? Who is it's puppet? Is it me? Or them? My thoughts we're interrupted by a girly scream. I look at Roman who looked back at me.

"What? Just because I screamed like a girl in that one video, does that mean it's me again." Roman said crossing his arm and huffing like a kid.

"I didn't say anything yet, but okay. Then who is it?" I look at the other two and shrug.

We heard the scream again followed by I assume a growling noise. I ran to where the scream is and saw a bunch of shadows covering a figure. I pointed the wand at the shadows and they poof into dust. The shadows came to attack me now and that's when the three stepped in to help. I look at figure, who's cowering in fear. While the others attack the shadows, I picked up the person and ran away from the battle to somewhere safe. The person pulled me in and started sobbing more in my hoodie. The battle seems to have come to an end and I heard footsteps coming in our direction. Logan crouch down to our level and look at the person.

"Can you come out so I can check if you have any injury?" Logan asked and trying to be a soft dude, but failed.

The person let go of my hoodie and looked at Logan. Logan's eye widened and started to look for any injury in the person.

"How did you get in here?" Logan asked the person.

"I don't know, to be honest... me and my friends...." The person stop and continue to cried more. Patton crouch down and hug the person. 

"My f-friends... they were... killed-" Patton didn't let the person finish and continue to hug them. 

We didn't continue to ask more question-

"Do you know the person who.... killed your friends?" Roman asked. 

The person looked at Roman and shook their head no. We all looked at each other and looked back at the person.

"Can you tell us how many are you guys?" Logan asked.

The person nodded and stand up.

"There's originally five of us.. we just finished getting our last friend, but... everything started going downhill after that..." The person said and grab something from their pocket.

"This will help you to save your other friend. It help me and my friends to get out of that palace." The person said. I gladly took the small bag and place it on my pockets.

"Why don't you come with us? Since you've been here and you maybe know where we headed." I said offering my hand to them. They look at me and gladly take my hand. We all look at the person and they took of their hood. 

"I thought your gonna be a lot taller than us, but this could work too." Roman said. 

The person looked at him and swipe his feet causing him to fall. Thank god I don't get damages for stupid reasons like that.

"Yeah I may be small but I can battle better than you." The person said with a smirk at Roman.

Roman look at the person and huffed. I can bet that this person is gonna pissed Roman all the way and it's gonna be fun. 

"Before we go. Can we know your name?" Logan said.

The figure look at us and sighed. They dropped the cloak over her, grab her necklace and it shows the letter 'S'.

"My name is Samantha or Sam in short... not really that fancy." She said looking down in the ground.

"Awww no. That's fine, kiddo. Now that we know your name. How about we share ours?" Patton asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'm Patton or Morality." Patton said giving her a big smile and a big hug.

"Can't... b-breathe!!' Sam said and Patton let go of her. He said a quick 'Sorry' and Sam accept it.

"Salutations. I'm Logan or Logic and I'm the most sane person out of four." Logan said.

"You guys sure he's the sane one? He looks like the insane one." Sam said smirking at Logan.

"FALSEHOOD" Did not miss that.

"....Geez dude, you.... you don't need a megaphone if your voice is that loud on a large crowd." Sam said.

"I'm Roman or Creativity. I'm the Dreamer and the best singer out of these fours, and I have a big place for Disney in my heart." Roman said while doing his pose. 

"How are you the best singer if you guys look like the same? I'm confuse..?" Sam said while looking at us.

"He likes to say that. Don't worry I think Virgil have the better singing voice." Patton said.

"Hey! I don't just say that. I do have the best singing voice. Literally. Also, you heard Virgil sing before?" Ah.... shit. Roman looked at me and Patton and just look at us confuse.

"Yeaaaaah. I forgot to close my door and Patton joined me while singing so..." I said and smirk at Patton.

"Okay it's my turn I guess. I'm Virgil and I represent Anxiety and that's basically it." I said shrugging.

"So your the dude has been talking about..." Sam said quietly, but I heard it.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The dude who killed my friends... is talking about a person with a purple patch on his hoodie and he said it's name is Anxiety. I guess it's you." Sam explained while looking at us.

It knows we're here? It can sense our presence as well? So it must be a side, like us.

"Only sides can sense our presence here. So is the person a-"

"Yes, Patt. The person is a side, like us." Logan said cutting off Patton. 

I heard a small high pitch noise coming in front of us and stand up. The others look at me confuse. Sam must've heard it to and stand next to me.

"I heard it as well. There's more of them and we gotta move. Now." Sam said to me. 

The others look at us and I told them what Sam said to me. They all nodded and we started walking.

And a realization hit me.

Is Sam the puppet the note is talking about?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I explore the room around and found nothing except the door the side went in and out of. I still can't believe that I didn't see the door. A yellow smoke started to appear on the corner of the room. I took step back and look around the room for anything that can help or protect me, nothing. The smoke started to get bigger and bigger and bigger and it stopped. The smoke dropped a figure and the smoke disappeared. I started to make way to the figure and it moved. I stopped at my tracks and the figure move again. The fear sets in and I couldn't move. The figure groaned and I notice something familiar. Yellow gloves and a bowler hat.

"Deceit?"

The figure stop and look up at me. What I saw left me shock. His face is beaten up, blood going down his nose and lips. What the hell is happening? I finally get to move and helped him sit up and look for any injuries in his body. There's a ton of bruises and mark on his arm and legs. I look at him and he looked back. I hug him and he hug back and started sobbing. I slowly started rubbing circles in his back and to calm him down a little. His cry started to slow down and I continue to rub circles in his back.

"Wh...where's V-vir...virgil?" Deceit asked.

"He's not here yet, but I can sense there presence in the place. He's coming." I said to him.

He slowly let go of me and he wipes away extra tears in his face. I looked back at him and gave his gloves and hat back. He look at it and grab it. He started to put it in and sigh.

"I hope Virgil's okay... and the others as well..." I said slowly laying down on the floor.

"I can sense the others presence as well, they're with Virgil...." Deceit said. He tried to stand, but failed.

"I thought your with the orange one... are you here to lie and get close to me?" I ask suspiciously, slowly moving away from him.

"If I'm here to just lie about you, then explain the bruises and such, Sanders. I'm not that stupid to hurt myself." He said. He have a fair point, I can't argue with that. 

I got closer to Deceit and just sigh.

"Do you think they'll make it here before I die?" I ask to no one specifically. 

"Your not gonna die, hell, if you die, the fingers will be pointed at me because I'm the last person here with you... and... Virgil...... is not gonna let you die... he'll blame himself for your death and basically everything." Deceit explained. He put his hat on his lap and close his eyes.

"Remember that time when he said he's one of us?" Deceit us. I slowly sit up and nod.

"Yeah. He seem pretty scared the day after that, and the others didn't even pay attention to him as well..." I said remembering Virgil's face when he look at me, asking for help.

"He was so scared. He even cut ties with us, because he wants to protect you guys, but we decided to show up and ruin everything up, because he's like a..... brother to us.... to me and Remus." He explained. 

Virgil cut ties with them so he can protect us? And we always blame him for everything wrong.....

"Can you tell me how Virgil acted while he's with you guys?" I asked Deceit. He gladly nodded and tell the whole story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we stop for a minute? My feet hurts?" Patton asked whining.

I look back at them and sigh.

"Fine we can camp here. Me and Sa-"

"No. You rest, Virgil. I'll be on the lookout." Sam said cutting me off.

She's so small, yet so scary. And I thought I was the scary one in here.

"But-"

"You need rest, Virgil. I don't really know if the thing under your eye is the eye shadow or just your eyes. Tomorrow's gonna be tiring, after all we're close to the palace." Sam said looking forward.

I gave her a nod and light up the wood with my wand. The others summoned sleeping bag, tent, food, and water because we look like a dry zombie. Sam climbed up a tree to get a better view and heard the noise again. She jumped back down and put the fire off.

"I was about to coo-" Sam cut off Roman by shushing him.

"Hide in the bushes. Virgil-"

"I'm gonna help you." I said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry about this." Sam said and her eyes started to glow pastel pink.

I was about to say something, but a force hit me, forcing my eyes to close on it's own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what he did before the others and you accept him... or half accept him." Janus said. 

I stared at the wall and let it all sinked in. He really is trying to save us, but we neglected his contribution and works. I stared back at Janus and examine his face. His bruises and blood started to disappear slowly, which startled me a little bit. Janus look at my face and touch his face. He look back at me and chuckled. 

"How do you even-"

"The place is like Roman's place. Full of magic and stuff, but we're not really in his place we're in your place. More like your nightmare." Janus said.

I look back at him confuse and just shrug it off. It's been a while since the Orange came in-

"A̸̧̨͍̎̓͑̀͜h̷̨̘̭̜̏!̴͕̓̈́͠͠ ̸̤̙̩̇̐̾Y̸̙̾ǒ̸̢̠̘̠̟̺̀͒̓͑u̷̦͑r̸̦̹̄̈́̃́͝ ̸̢͎̳̭̌̔̈́͘ǎ̵͔̮̑̈̈́w̴̯̆̀̂ä̴̝̦̼̦̺́̋͒̍́́k̷̡͔̯̒́͠è̴̬͗͆̌̅̈́!̶̛̘̱̬̖̒̏͝" Speak of the devil.

Janus rush into my side and hold my hand. I have never seen him act like this... this is..... new..

"What do you want?" I ask trying to be brave, but failed.

"J̴̙͍͇̄́̏u̴̼̗̭͕̪͂̕s̸̘̆̒ẗ̷̨̥̟̺̟́͋͜ ̵͔̭̞̲̦̯̔̈w̵̫͓̥̯͐͂ȁ̷̺͉̥ñ̸̜̘̟͂̈͜ṯ̵̃̆͌̔͂ ̶̠͉͒̋́̇͠ẗ̷̞͉̘̯̥̬́̂̾͘o̶̻̯͎͙̟̞̓̿̚ ̸̧͙͎̪̞̎̋͒͒̎ï̷̳̮̆͑̈́͗͘n̶̛̘̪̗̱͆̅̀̾͘f̸̰̬́͊͋̌o̷͇̳͕̰͍̿ͅṟ̶̢̪̞̅̉͛̓͋m̴̪̞͑̑ ̶̙̹͖̐́̆̊͝y̶̡̻̘̟͇͌̓̒̒͐͝o̴͚̍͊̍ȗ̷̯̙̬͖ͅ ̸̛̲̝́̃͆́ṱ̶̳̗̱͖͝ͅḩ̸̜̜̮̙̌̀̉̃͛͝a̴̡̳̝̺̪̲͛t̸̛̲͉̥͆,̷͙̞̰̓͗͊͂̍ ̷̠̌͆̍͠y̴̦̋̅̍̕o̶̢̪͖̭̳͊̄̋̆͝͠ŭ̴̺̅̔̈r̶͈̍ ̵̖̓s̷̤͋ő̴͓̰̤̗ ̴̢̛̼̬͉̊̊̈̀͠ċ̴̱ͅä̸͎̻̘̺͕̹̋͆ļ̸̰̖͔͇͌l̷̨̟͕̂̆̎̀ẻ̷̱̥͆̐̈́d̸̢̰̮̙͓̖̈́ ̵͇̅̔'̷̩̳̤̰̉L̷̻̱̪̭̇́i̶̪̖̹̽̍̌̈́̚ģ̴͓͈̹̰̑h̶͚̥͎͓̯̿ͅt̶̫͍̜͕̟̙̓̓͋̌ ̷̢̼̟̺̏̈̓̑͠͠S̷͍̰̺̮̲̐̉į̴͕̘̝̉̓͊d̵͍̻̖͈͖̎͂̄̾͜e̶̢̘͖̊͗s̶̰̆̿̿̄̈́̚'̷̧̼̠̟̈́̆͑͌͋͐ ̴͔̭̘̃ȁ̶̦̤̖̉̊r̸̯̞͖͌e̴̢̖͍͍̍̽̓̈́ ̶̣̭̹͕̮̽͑̊́̄̎ͅs̷̺̿̌̚͠͝o̴̭̬͒ ̸̢̙̃̃͌̍̐c̶̮͈̰̳͆͋̑͐̈́l̴̰̉o̷̱̔́̆͋͑͒͜s̵̠͉͖̰̦͍̈́̏͠ę̵̬̫̗̯́͒͛ ̷͚̠̭̹̩̜̾a̵͓̼͈͔͑͆͌͜n̴̟͔͍̒̒́͂̍̋͜d̵͙͇̈́̒̋ ̸̨̮̬͔̹̍̅͠t̵̲͓͈̂͒̎h̸̡̹̪͙̘̉͗̋͆e̷̲̿̃̉̂̕ÿ̵̮͔́̑̏̃ ̷̨̣̼̣̮̟̓̏̌̀̚̚m̴̢̝̭̤̩͋̌̂̈́̓e̷̱̹̯͔̞̹͑͌͗̍͗t̷̮̣̖͓̞̽̈́͆͜ ̷͈̮̳̬̳͖̀s̵͓̋͋̈́͊̚͝o̸̡̫̲͍̽͠ͅm̷̖̅͛è̶̹̩̈̊͠o̸̲̭͇̥̓͗͋̇̆̒n̵̡̳̑̀̓̅͝è̶̖͕̗͗̈́̀͋̆ ̷̛̲͜Ḭ̸̛̪͍̫͇̲͊̉͛͌̈́ ̴̼͐d̷͓̭́̐͆͌͠͝e̴̢̳͍̋̌̅́s̵͖̻͎̒̽͆̅͒p̵̮͉̠̬̒̎̄́ȅ̷͕̦̦̌̍͂r̴̠̙̳̠͌̑̐̓͝a̵̡̧͙̝̱͋̾t̴͇͙̣͌̀͊̒̿e̴̻̯̞͗̔ļ̶̫̞͈̔y̵̧̫̔̍͊ ̶̫͐̌t̸͍̯͙̤̄ŕ̶̛̙y̴̛͖͚͔̤̎̄̌̊i̷͙͋̀ͅn̶̖̟̦̻̦͐̃́̽͠͝g̷̹̾͑̚ ̷̰̘͎̮̯̬͛̉̓̏͐t̸̠̳̍ǫ̵̺̰͙͙͓͆̀̑̋ ̶͓̟̀̀̍̚k̷̰͑i̵̘̭̅͛̑̽̕l̴͈̏̕͜͠ļ̸̞̗͈̙̈́̅̃.̵̭͎͔̮̣̋̉̇͘͜." (Just want to inform you that, your so called 'Light Sides' are so close and they met someone I desperately want to kill.) The side said.

"Can you speak properly? Cause I can't hear throughout all the zalgo text, dude." Janus said, breaking the fourth wall. Your welcome, Author. 

"FINE! Just stop breaking the fourth wall, we don't have insurance for the wall." The side said huffing.

"Finally I can understand you clearly. So what do you want to tell us?" Janus asked, playing the dumb game even though the Author already translated it. 

The orange side look at me with 'is he serious?' face and groaned.

"Too long to read. One of them will die. So that's all I want to say." He said while smiling at us.

"Who is the one and I quote "desperately trying to kill"?" I asked.

"You may know them as a fan, but for the sake of this story I'll be calling them prisoners."

"We need to stop breaking the fourth wall you guys." Janus said.

"Nah. The readers love the fourth wall breaking. Now that I got their attentions, would you guys like to switch places?" I asked hoping one of you guys/gal/ non-binary pal say yes.

"The Author's done with our bs and she wants to move on to the next part, dudes." Janus said.

"Nah-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really cut me off there-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stahp!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gurl. You better stop or I'll-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay-"

I'M GONNA TAKE AWAY YOUR SPEAKING PRIVILEGES IF YOU DONT HUSH

"Okay. Okay. Calm down."

Do YoU WANnA gEt SaVE oR NAH?

"I wanna get save, so yah."

Okay. Can you PLEASE shut up?

"Okeh since you ask nicely now."

Finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with the others looking at me. I scrambled my way up and saw Sam smiling at me.

"What the hell is that for?!" I ask her, clearly pissed.

"I mean it's the only way to calm you down and not fight since your the only one can get hurt out of three of 'em." She explained.

"How did you-"

"Because I use to have the same thing as you. I use to have a health bar, but they broke the system and I was free.... and there dead because of that....." She said looking at the ground while saying the last sentence. 

"How do you even break the system? That seems-"

"Impossible? Nah. As long as someone who knows how to use a computer and know some basic stuff to hack, then we can easily take the health bar away." Sam said while pointing at Logan.

"I'm known as the genius one, but I never known the basics of hacking." Logan said looking at Sam.

"Are you- it's fine. At least you know how to read, it'll give you directions and shi- stuff to do." Sam explained.

"Speaking of directions, didn't you say we're close? Why are we still standing here while Thomas is probably suffering?" Roman said looking annoyed at the four of us.

"Yes we are close, but you need to chill down, Prince. You can't even go in because there's a ton of guards and you don't know where to start fighting them." Sam said while tossing a new sword at Roman.

"Why are you helping us?!? Is this a trick?? Are you the puppet the note was talking about?" Roman asked so many questions today.

Sam looked at Roman and chuckled. The others look at her confuse and all of a sudden Roman pointed his sword at her throat.

"Ohh your not joking. My bad. To answer your questions. I'm helping because surprise, I'm stuck here and I can't get out because I already failed. If I am tricking you, I should've killed you on the spot the first time I saw you, but what did I do? Help you guys before the shadows attack you. Am I puppet? That's gotta be the funniest thing you have ever said. If I was a puppet of that dude I should've bring you all to your doom, but I didn't so yeah." She said while taking the blade away from her throat and shuffling to the side.

"Any more questions?" She asked us while sitting next to a tree.

"How do we know your not tricking us?" Logan said.

She look at us, annoyed and groan.

"Ugghhhh. What do you want me to do to prove I'm not a 'puppet'?" 

"Fight me." Roman said while tossing the sword at her.

She toss the sword back at him and out of thin air, she have a sword in her hand.

"Is that all you ask? Or you guys want to add more to that?" She ask while smirking at us.

"Prove to us your not one of them."

"My god- DUDE! I AM NOT a puppet! How many times do I have to say it?" She asked getting angry now.

Who wouldn't thought this girl would look like a Disney villain when she's mad.

The others and I move to the side and watch the two get into position. Sam calmed down and now looking at Roman. While Roman on the other side, ready to strike Sam at anytime. Logan looked at both of them and shouted something in a different language and they started fighting. Sam was fast and so is Roman and they both start showing their skills later. Sam, out of nowhere dropped her sword and waited for Roman. Roman looked at her confuse, and run at her at full speed. Sam looked at me and mouthed "your welcome". Patton's gasped can be heard on the forest and we saw it. Roman stab Sam in the stomach. Roman looked at her and smiled at his work.

"ARE YOU OKAY IN THE BRAIN? YOU JUST STABBED HER!!" Patton screamed at Roman.

Roman looked at him and just shrug.

"At least we don't have to worry about a puppet following us. So be thankful." He said slowly taking the sword out. 

Logan and I made our way to Sam and saw the stab slowly healing. I sigh in relief. She's safe- but how the hell is she regenerating that fast?!? She opened her eyes and saw the scene.

"Oh he stabbed me. That's great." She said in whisper.

Roman looked back at her and shove us out of the way and looked at her.

"HOW are you alive? I tried to end your life!!" He said looking at Sam.

"You did tried and failed at that. Like I said, I broke the system and I can't die. Hell, even try stabbing me in the heart can't kill me.... unless you want to try." She said shrugging.

"I think that's enough, Roman-"

"What do you mean?!? She's a puppet! We can't trust her that easily! This is like the Deceit thing all over again!!" Roman said and angrily snap a twig in half.

"She save us, heal us, and lead us to the place and your still doubting her."

"To be honest, I wouldn't trust myself either. If you guys don't want my company. I can leave and just tell you where the way is." She said slowly standing up and looking at us for any answer.

"Yes we don't want you company. You can get out of our hair now." Roman said shoving her away from us.

She just looked at Patton and I and whisper "okay" just loud enough for the both of us to hear. She grabbed a paper from her pocket. It's a map. She gave Patton a necklace and Logan as well. She went to Roman and offered him a red necklace. Roman looked away and she sigh.

"To be honest. I'm not surprise. I knew once I get to know you guys, I'll be left alone again." She said while looking at Roman.

Roman looked at her and scoff.

"If you want pity, then your looking for the wrong person to ask one." He said.

"I don't want your pity, all I want to tell you is... get off your high horse. You can't save everyone you loved. Even if you try so hard. In the end, your the one who's most likely to get hurt because YOU thought you can save all of them." She said placing the necklace on a small rock beside Roman.

"If you need me.... or not... I'll be waiting for other people to come here, or monsters, whichever comes first." She said chuckling. She walk away from Roman and stand in front of me.

"Hey Virgil?" 

"Yeah?"

"Kill that son of a bitch." She said.

I gave her a nod and she walked away. We watch her as she disappeared in the dark woods and silence filled us in. The silence use to comfort me before, but it annoys the hell out of me. 

"We don't need her. Let's go." Roman said walking forward.

The rest of us look at Roman and sighs. What trigger him to do this? We followed him, but before we can get far, Patton grab the red necklace and put it in his pocket. What do the necklaces do to us? I look back at the map and saw some writing in the side of it.

Necklaces : Lessen the damage if all people in the party wear it. Lights up to show any people they want to see. Additional strength? Never felt that nor seen someone get more strength on the necklace. I hope this can help us. Telepathic communication? Never tried those before.

I looked back at the two who's wearing the necklace, there necklaces is glowing a little bit. I look back at mine and thought of Thomas. The necklace glow a bright purple and it show Thomas. We all stop our tracks, including Roman who's saying some random stuff to look at the thing. Thomas is doing fine and he's talking to- DECEIT?! What is he doing there? And why are they so close? I heard a faint voice coming from them and saw the scene. Deceit is slowly healing while telling... a story.... but what kind?

"I can feel them coming closer... I hope there all okay...." Thomas said while slowly moving his head upwards. 

"I hope so too... I that they met the dudes so called 'prisoner' before him. Who knows what that person could do..." Deceit said while adjusting his gloves.

"How did they even get stuck here? Isn't it suppose to be MY nightmare?" 

"Well some nightmare tend to get mixed because of the scenarios and stuff. Maybe there here to save someone as well. But where are they?" Deceit ask looking around the room.

"Do you think the person who's trying to save is..... dead?" Thomas said, whispering the last word, but Deceit heard it.

"I hope not. I hope there not dead as well. As long as they're with Virgil and others, there safe." Deceit said.

The door opened and the light stopped showing us Thomas and Deceit. The others look at me and look at their own necklaces.

"The so called side want Sam dead.... we need to find her-"

"No we don't! We don't need her. Let's leave her alone." Roman said while looking at the map in my hand.

"Roman, you need to think about this-"

"I already think about it, Logan. We don't need her. She's a puppet of his-"

"SHES A PRISONER!! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT THEY SAID..." All of us we're stunned at Patton's out burst. 

Roman look at Patton and at me. He look back at his sword and dropped it. He groaned in frustration and looked up.

"I fucked it up again, didn't I?" He ask.

"You fucked up real time..." I replied.

He looked at me and grab the map. He read the writing and looked back at me. He needs to chill with the stares, they're kinda creepy.

"Where's the necklace?" 

Patton grab the necklace from his pocket and give it to him. He wore the necklace and his necklace started glowing red. We saw Sam in the light, chilling in a small lake humming to a song. I saw something in the dark blink and it disappeared. Sam stop humming to the song and put her hood up. She slowly stand up and I saw the thing in the dark close to her. I close my eyes and concentrate to give her a small message. Maybe luck is on my side and it can give her the message. The ringing sound came back and we both heard it.

"What the hel-"

She was cut off by something jumping out of the bushes and pinning her in the ground. She summoned a dagger and stab it causing it to loosen it grips to her. She quickly stand up and run away. We saw the shadows following her, trying to catch her. She almost trip, but quickly keep her pace up before the shadows grab her foot. She lose the shadows and hide behind a tree. She slowly slip down to the ground to catch her breath. We all thought she's safe, but we we're wrong. A shadow charge at her, causing her to hit her head in the tree and passed out. And the light stop. I look up to meet the others faces. Patton and Logan was shocked and still processing what happened. Roman look at it again with disbelief and look forward.

"We have to get them." He said. The three of us look at him and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We heard a loud laugh on the other side of the door and all of a sudden, it opened so wide that it cause the door to make a loud noise. We covered our ears in the sudden loud noise and look forward. 

"I finally got her! I did it!" The side happily said while clapping like a child.

The side tossed the person to us, catching it just in time before they hit the floor. 

"Now... let's wait for the others and we can start the party!!" He said closing the door.

We both look at the person and saw them slowly waking up. They blinked many times and slowly stand up.

"Aw shit. Back here..." The person said. The person looked at us and gave us a smile.

"So you must be.... his prisoner?" I ask. The person sit in front of us and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, one of the people.. Roman... his name, called me a puppet." They said looking down on the ground.

"Roman? You met them?" Deceit ask paying full attention to the person.

"Yeah. I met four of them and gave them a map and necklaces to help them. I still wonder why he called me a puppet after I helped them...." They said, tears forming on the side of their face. They quickly wiped it away and gave us a small smile.

"Puppet? Why would he call you that?"

"To be honest, no clue. I prove myself to them, by letting him stab me in the stomach." They said chuckling at the memory.

"He stab you?! That bas-"

"Woah woah woah. It's fine. I didn't die. I can't- I can't die..." They said.

They can't die? That's some weird shit or maybe it's a glitch in a system?

"Can you tell us your name? And maybe the rest of the story as well?"

"Sure why not. Name's Samantha or Sam in short. I was gonna save our last friend, but we got caught and... they died.... and I'm all that left." Sam said.

"So your saying-"

"Yeah your in the same situation.... but I'm not gonna let you die and your friends. I'm basically like a glitch in the system. But the dude didn't know that." She said while summoning something.

We both look at her and at something she's trying to summon. She summoned a necklace and she wore it.

"Virgil..." She said.

A light show and it shows the four. There safe. But Virgil is not, his health bar is at half and Logan's patching him up. Patton and Roman are on a lookout and we saw a shadow went to Patton. Patton quickly throw the dagger at the shadow and it disappeared.

"We need to move. They're not gonna stop coming." Roman said.

The others nod and help Virgil up. They all fast walk and more shadows come in. They all fought it and I saw them working like a team. That's a first. Virgil helped in now and point a wand at the shadows. I saw Sam smiling at the scene and saw some tears escaping her eyes. I notice something familiar in the neck. The necklaces. She gave it to them before she get caught.

The light stopped and she wipe her tears off.

"There coming and we need to help them."

"How can we help?" Deceit asked.

We look at her and she summoned more stuff and toss some of them at us.

"I got a plan, but It might include me getting hurt, cause I can't risk you both getting hurt since you don't have powers." She said.

"But you have to promise that after this, your coming with us." I said stretching my hand out to her.

She look at Deceit and at me. She hesitantly shook my hand.

"Okay. What's the plan?"


	6. The host and the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Blood mention, character dying, cursing,  
>  Basically shits gonna get crazy xD  
> 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You still good, Virgil?" Logan ask. I gave him a thumbs up and he went back to Patton.

I look at my health bar and surprise, I took a lot of hit, but we're here. We finally made it. Roman looked at me and I nodded. He close his eye and we wait. Nothing. Why is it not working?! Maybe it only work once?

"Hey Pat? Can you try it using your necklace?"

"Sure Kiddo!" The nickname is back.

Patton close his eyes and it worked! We all make a little circle and look at the scene. We saw three of them talking about something and the door opened. The things on the floor suddenly disappeared and a bunch of guard went in the room to grab them. The sides laugh maniacally and told something to the guards. The guard move forward, cornering the other three. There was no way out. They tried to get free, but it was no use. They grab Thomas and Deceit first and knocked them both out. Sam on the other hand, still trying to get free but it was no use.

"You know, your kinda beautiful, but it's a shame that you have to die." The side said.

Sam tried kicking him, but he's an inch away from her. He laugh at Sam's attempt and knocked her out as well. The light stopped and we all stand there, not knowing what to do. We look at the giant gate in front of us and sigh.

"We need to lure them somehow." Logan said.

I look down at the ground to help us and my eye landed on a rock. I grab the rock and look around for the highest tree. I climbed the tree and throw the rock as far as I can and I saw the guards follow the noise. I slowly climbed back down and meet with the others.

"Let's go." I said.

We all started to get inside. Me and Logan on each side, ready to fuck shit up with some shadows. Roman and Patton are in front of us, still being cautious on the steps they took. We all made it inside the castle and we decided to stick together rather than separating. We made our way on the left side and saw a bunch of doors. This dude sure love doors in his castle. We heard some heavy footsteps coming our way. Fear sets in to four of was, not knowing where to hide. I went to one of the door and it was unlock. I called the others and let them inside first. Once we all got in, I locked the door and sigh. We all look forward and saw a bunch of papers scattered around the place. We all made our way towards the table and saw how messy it is. We all scattered around the room to find something useful, but something else caught my eyes.

Main sides

I opened the file and saw all the event that has happened. Me saving Roman, Logan, and Patton, meeting Sam, saving.... myself? I look more to the papers and saw it's the last page. I close the file and look for something that can add more to the file.

"Guys! I found something!" Roman said.

We all went to Roman and saw him holding a thick folder. He opened it and a bunch letters fall off. I grab one of the letters and read it.

Today's the day. I finally have her. She's my bait to her friends. HER friends that she stole from ME. I could just kill her right now, but what's the fun in that. It's more fun when some people watch someone die, especially close to you. I can feel their presence. One more step closer to get Sam to be my friend again. Hopefully she forgive me after this.

We all looked at the letter and brainstorm. This is all for Sam, but why get Thomas to be involve in this situation? I look over to Patton who have a scared expression written in his face. Is he hiding something?

"Hey, Pat. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He nodded and come with me in the other side of the room.

"Are you hiding something from us? You seem really nervous when you saw the letters..." I ask him. He played with his cardigan and look at the other two, the two is still trying to figure out and trying to connect the letters.

"N-no! I'm not gonna hide something. That's.... stupid...." He said, still playing with his cardigan.

Thank god for having a little bit of ability of Deceit, I can sense him lying.

"Pat, your lying.... what do you know about the side?" I ask in a soft voice. I didn't know I have that until now.

"H-how did you know I'm l-lying? I'm not gonna lie... never..." He said looking down on the floor.

The others look at us and continue to roam around the room to find more important stuff.

"Pat, I have a little ability of Deceit. I can sense your lying. Just tell me what do you know." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, reassuring that it's fine.

"Fine! I- I keep him locked away from us, because he's hurting Thomas and us. I ask Logan to help me and he remove the memories from you and Roman so you couldn't remember anything. Only Logan and I knew how powerful he can be, that's why we don't talk about this." He explained while looking at the other two.

I look at Logan and saw a hint of emotion in his face and quickly brush it off. I look at Patton and saw tears building up in the corner of his eyes and quickly hug him.

"It's fine, Patt. You did it to protect us. You did the right thing, but it came back for revenge..." I said ending on a bad thing. I need to stop ending some heartfelt moment in the bad thing.

"We gotta move. There coming in." Roman said.

I panicked and start searching for a way out. I saw something sticking out in the carpet and yeet the carpet out of the way. It's a trapdoor. I called everyone and they all went in first. The door started breaking and before we can leave, I grab the folder. The door breaks and there stood some big guards. I saw the three looking at me with fear in their eyes and quickly went down with them. I locked the trapdoor and sigh. I look back on the folder and saw something new. What kind of a folder is this? Before I can look, we heard bells above us and look at each other. What was that suppose to mean? We started to walk forward and finally get a look at the new thing. I dropped the folder causing a small sound to echo thru the hall and it got the others attention. I give them the thing and grab the necklace. I close my eyes and thought of Thomas, it didn't work. I tried again, still nothing. I tried Sam and it worked. The light show us where they are. I saw Thomas and Deceit tied up in a chair, while Sam is in shackles.

"This would be so much fun if they are, but guess what? They left you here, and there only gonna save those two." The side said pointing at the two on the side, struggling to get free.

"No.... they're gonna kill you!!" Sam said straight in the sides face.

"Awww that's so sweet. But you know what else is sweet?"

"Candy? Sugar?" Sam questioned.

"Yes- NO. I MEAN DEATH. Death is sweet!!"

"Ohhh. Death is not sweet, it doesn't have any taste. Your taste buds are messed up, just saying." Sam said making the two silently chuckle and Patton.

"You know.... that mask that your wearing right now, it will break and all that braveness you have will be gone, like your friends.." The side said.

"I'm not wearing any mask."

"Puh-lease! I've seen you with your mask and look where it gets you. It leads you to your friends death and it's all your fault."

"No."

"They're dead because of you!"

"No!"

"It's all your fault!"

"Stop!"

"Your useless to them. They will leave you after the help you give to them.." The side circling, smirking at Sam.

"No.. there not..."

"Oh they will. They will and they can. They left you back there in the forest, because they think your my puppet."

"I'm not your puppet..."

"They don't care."

"They do.."

"Your going to be left behind, like your so called "friends" before. They only pity you."

"No... stop...."

"Am I hurting your feelings? Sorry! Not really, because all I said is true! They will leave you ALONE and you know it."

Sam didn't reply and broke down. The side smiled at his work and left the room. The light stopped and we all shiver at the sudden cold. We all gathered ourselves and started to walk more. We heard chatter from above and we stopped.

"Why can't we kill them already?"

"We can't yet. The boss said he's still waiting for the others to arrive."

"What if they never come?"

"Then the three of them are gonna die. Easy as that. Or even in the worse way."

"That sounded scary. Anyways, wanna play uno?"

"Sure!"

What do they mean worse? I think the only worse thing I've seen is the dudes face. We all continued our journey below and saw a ladder. We heard small talk above us. We quietly walk until we reach the ladder. Roman climb up first to make sure the coast is clear. He went back down and give us the thumbs up. We all followed Roman up the ladder. We all got up and close the door below us. We hears footsteps outside the room and the door suddenly opened. Two guards stand on the door, ready to fight. Me and the others look at the guards and well... let's just stay two against four didn't work and we easily beat them. We get out of the room and saw more doors. We- well me, I saw a yellow strings coming from a door. Are they behind this door. I look at the others who's looking at me confuse.

"Are you good, fahm?" Logan ask using a vocab word. I let out a small laugh and nod my head.

"Just saw a string." I replied, re-assuring them that it's okay.

"Is it the same string we got trapped in?" Roman asked.

"How did you even know? I thought you guys wouldn't know that." I said.

"Maybe after you cut the strings out of us, we saw a yellow string. It's not that easy to figure out, that Deceit is the one who trapped us." Logan said. Mr. Genius back at it again.

"I don't think Deceit did that to us. He-"

"What do you mean he didn't do it?" Roman said cutting off Patton.

"Well..... when we saw him, he's beaten up. Maybe someone powerful than him controlled him and he put us under his string, like a puppet." Patton explained.

The rest of us look at him. I mean, I agree with him, but who's more powerful than- Ohhhhh.... OF COURSE THE ONE WHO BEAT HIM UP. I look the two and I can see the gears turning on their brain and it clicked. They also realize who it is.

"So.... we're gonna follow the string? I mean that could lead us to them or to him. Who knows? I don't know." Roman started blabbing random words. I walk to the door and heard nothing behind it.

I grab the doorknob and it opened. Does this dude knows how to lock a door or something? Before I can even step a foot inside, I was drag outside by Logan.

"You really going in without us? Do you think straight?" He ask.

"Since when did I think straight, Logan?" I replied giving him a smirk.

"No! Not that kind of- you know what, whatever." He said and huff like a kid. Patton give him a Patton a back.

"Yeah, no, that's a bad joke, Author."

The Author killed Roman and the other sides. The Side kept the three in the place, until he's the only conscious one out of four of them.

Jk no that didn't happen. I just don't have insurance for the fourth wall :P

I look back at them and at Roman. I looked at him and saw something move something in the corner of my eye. Shadow. I shove Roman out of the way and fought the shadow. The others run to me and drag me. Why am I being drag?? This time, it was Patton. I saw the two fight the rest of the shadows and came to us after the fight. The door is still open and now, we all went inside. The door close behind us, making a loud noise that echos through the room. A light open in front and above us. I look up and saw a... white light. It's a normal light. In front of us is three figure. One in chains and two tied up in a chair. We slowly made our way towards the three and we all stop in our tracks when we heard a cough. We all looked at each other and back at the three. We continue walking towards them. One of the figure moved and we slowly walk towards them. Another figure moved and we continue to walk. The last to move is the one in the chains. All of a sudden, they stop causing us to stop as well. No one even dared to let out a small noise nor a small breath.

"Awww! Look who's here!! They finally made it to the party."

Ah shit.

We all look back and saw the side standing there, with a smug grin plastered in his face. I look back at the three figure, they look at us with fear in their faces and my attention got interrupted by something heavy, causing me to end up on the floor. I look up and saw a passed out Roman, the hell? I saw the other two fighting the side. I move Roman out of me and helped them, but something stop me in my tracks. A pain shot through my body causing me to fall down on the floor, again. I look at Logan, who got stabbed in the back, but no blood comes out. Patton helped Logan up and didn't see the side coming towards him. I was about to shout, but another pain interrupted me and I saw Patton getting stabbed (A/N: as a Patton stan, I can't even Imagine Patton being stabbed without crying :"D). I look up at the bar, shit it's almost gone. The two passed out leaving me with this monster that called side.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here! A main side. Such a shame that we meet like this." He said while walking around me. I tried to stand, but he pushed me down with his foot, keeping me pinned in the ground.

"So.... Virgil. Let's keep this short. Who's gonna die?" He said presenting a knife at me.

I looked away from the knife and him and saw the three, still passed out. All of a sudden, I was in front of the three and standing over them.

"Who's the first unlucky victim, Virgil?" The side ask again.

I look at three and finally recognize them.

It's Thomas, Deceit, and Sam.

The side put the knife in my face and wave it like it's a floppy paper. He pointed at the three and throw it. I close my eyes and hear nothing. I slowly opened my eye and saw the knife in the wall, behind Thomas and Deceit. This dude is gonna give me a attack, a heart attack.

"Time is ticking, Virgil. Who's gonna die, who's coming home alive?" He said smiling at me.

"Save the two. I'm fine here." Sam said weakly followed by a cough.

"You promised-" Sam cut off Thomas by staring at him.

"Some promises are meant to broken, I'm sorry. Virgil made his choice, let the two go." Sam said looking at the side.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, nor your voice. So Virgil... who's dying." The side said.

I look at the three and back at the side. I grab the knife from behind them and sigh.

"I choose...."

I looked at the three and close my eyes.

"You."

I stab the knife at the sides chest and saw his body fell down. The three looked at me and sighs in relief. The other three who passed out, started to wake up. Patton is the first one to wake up and saw the three. He quickly run to them and untie them. The two woke up at the same time and look at us. They look at the side who's on the floor, still bleeding out. We all untied the two, but we couldn't break the chains out of Sam. Sam look at us and smile.

"You did it. You save your friends." She said at us.

She look at the dead side and sigh.

"Still mad at myself because we use to be friends and then, he turned into this.... monster..." She said pointing the the side on the floor.

The other look at her and she look back at them. She gave us a small smile and she gave everyone a hug, well everyone except Roman.

"I uh.... I don't know what to say, but I think your right, I'm a puppet-"

"Yeahhh no. It's just.... I want to protect them, and you seem kinda.... sketchy and I didn't want to risk the others life. Ya know, being hero and stuff." Roman explained.

"And like I said, even if you try to save everyone, your gonna get hurt in the end if you fail to do that. I see your point and at first, I was questioning myself if I'm really his puppet, but no, he just want to kill me." Sam said and gave Roman a hug. We all smile, but it didn't last long.

"Virgil!"

I close my eyes and wait for something to happen, but nothing came. I open my eyes and saw Sam in front of me, a sword sticking out her side. Her eyes roll back and the so called dead side look at the scene. He smile at his work, and Roman tackle him to the ground. Logan and Patton joined Roman and fight the side. Me, Thomas, and Deceit rush to Sam and looked at her. The wound in her stomach isn't closing. The side was thrown on the ground by Patton, followed by Roman tackling him to keep him in the ground. Logan out of nowhere somehow got a cup of water. How is that gonna help?!? The two look at him confuse and the side below Roman passed out after Logan pour the liquid over him.

"It's not really just water, I cast a spell on it and it put someone on sleep for approximately an hour." Logan explained throwing the cup somewhere in the room.

Roman let go of the passed out side and went to us. I look back at Sam and nothing change. The wound isn't closing.

"She.... she said she can't die...." Patton said sadly holding Sam's hand.

The room was quiet. No one dared to speak or let out a small noise. I sigh sadly and look at Sam.

"Do you know any healing spell, Logan?" Patton ask, hope filled his eyes.

Logan looked at Patton and sadly shook his head. Patton look back at Sam and cried. Thomas comfort Patton while I look at disbelief.

The sword was suppose to hit me, but she sacrifice herself, for me.... but why.....

Thoughts suddenly stop when I felt something. I looked down on the necklace and saw it lighting up. The others necklaces also light up for no reason. The light lasted for five seconds and it went out. We all looked at Sam's wound and saw it.... not closing. What was the light suppose to mean? We all wait for a while, and we're starting to give up. Roman and Patton took their necklaces off and put it beside her. Logan was next to take the necklace off and put it next to Patton and Roman's necklace. Deceit and Thomas look at me, waiting for me to take the necklace. I refuse to take the necklace off and look back at her. This is the last thing I have to remember her. I felt a tear escape my eyes and quickly wipe it off. Deceit and Thomas went behind my back and started to comfort me. I hold the necklace and thought of Sam. I opened my eyes and see nothing happened. The others stand up walking away from Sam. Thomas followed them, leaving me with Deceit.

"It's kinda funny.... she got stabbed by Roman, but she didn't die. And now, she got stabbed by that bastard....." I said loud enough for Deceit to hear.

"She told us that. I'm surprise she fought Roman... If only we could know her more. But some happy stuff has to end."

"And that happy stuff includes someones death...."

And we're both quiet. We both stand up and went with the other who's waiting for us. I look at Sam one last time and left.

In the end, your the one who's most likely to get hurt because YOU thought you can save all of them.

And she was right. In the end, we're the one who's hurting because we thought we can save everyone. The others look at me and give me hugs. Too much touching, but this is an exception. Roman was looking at me, holding the passed out side on his shoulder, give me a small smile. I returned the small smile back and we all started walking to god knows where. Thomas was talking to the others, Deceit joining with them, and here I am in the back, still thinking about what happened. Then I remember, the file. I grab the file behind me and opened it. There's something new added. I grab the picture and started to tear up.

It was a picture of Sam being stabbed by the side. I crumpled the picture and throw it somewhere. I look more in the file and saw my name. There's nothing else, but my name on a blank paper. I grab the paper and lift it up. There's nothing hidden or something, just a blank paper. The necklace shines again and it show something on the paper. The paper started to reveal more and more words and it stopped. The paper was full of bunch of non-sense words, but something caught my eyes.

Saved the others, but not ȕ̵̡̥̹̬̩̻͈͖̥̝̞̙͚͔̿̊̈́̅̇͠ņ̵͎̰͔̣̰̜̤̱͕́̿̓̾̉͛̓̓̈́͐̋̄͆̀k̷̳̖̭͍̜͙̝̰̘̗̿̂̈́͛̍͌́̌̈́͐̈̈̃̀̕ͅṇ̶̖̐͛̊̏̿̆̚ǫ̸̨͍͈͍̯͇̉͗̓w̶̢̱̻͉͕͇̦͗̆̊̒̓͗͑̀̍̌̚ņ̵̛̩̼͚̰̦̙̼̣͓͊͊̐́̀̕.

What was that suppose to mean? I look forward and saw how far ahead they are and I started to pick my pace up. Who else am I suppose to save? I thought Thomas is the last one. I look back at the paper from before and started to connect it.

I was suppose to save myself.... but how can I save myself? I already save the others, so that means I save myself.

"Virgil! We gotta go. The sides gonna wake up at anytime."

Oh yeah forgot that dude exist. I run to them and walk away, shaking the thought from my head. Is that the note meant when it said 5? But I save five of them. Or Deceit's an extra? But it can't be me. I refuse to believe that paper.

We went outside and I saw Roman put the unconscious side next to a pit. Well that's a long way down to hell isn't it. Roman gesture Thomas to come over and told him something. Thomas sigh and nod his head. Roman make us turn around so we can't see what they will do. Once we're all turned around, I couldn't help but peak and saw what they we're doing. There trying to push the side down the pit. But why make us turn around? Sometimes I don't get Roman. I heard their hands clapped and they made us turn back around. The side was gone. That means... we beat the game.

"We beat it! We can go home!" Patton said happily.

The others cheered and clapped their hands together. Yeah they we're happy, but the words on the paper still lingers in my brain. I save myself from the danger and the others. We all started to walk where we came from and saw the door still close. Roman use his giant boot to kick the door down, but it didn't work. It's suppose to open after we save the person inside the room. Did we miss something else? We tried a bunch of stuff, but it still wouldn't open. I tried opening it by the doorknob, but it turned into dust. This is so confusing, what the hell? I look back and saw nothing happening on the place. After we rescue someone, it's suppose to do random stuff to make us run for our lives, but it's not happening.

"Did we miss something, Virgil?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know... but the paper-"

"Paper? What paper? Why you didn't tell us?" Logan spits out a bunch of questions while walking back and forth.

"Chill, teach. It's nothing. It's a paper about me and saving myself, but I already save you guys." I said and it stop Logan on his track.

"Thomas isn't the last one we need to save." Roman said.

"Then who's the last one?"

They all look at me and I look back with confusion.

"But how? If I already save you guys, it means I save myself. I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Logan said.

"Is that the reason why the door isn't opening? Because we haven't save Virgil?" Patton ask and Logan nod.

"We have to explore the forest. Maybe we miss something important."

"Maybe we could start in the lake?" Roman said.

Logan nodded and we all started walking. The silence was interrupted by the crunchy leaves and twigs we step on. I look at all of them and saw how determined they are to finish this last one. I look up and saw the health bar gone. Thank god I don't need to worry about that. The necklace started lighting up and made something out of thin air. A letter. But who would write a letter. I opened the letter and read it aloud causing the other to stop walking.

To whoever the hell get this letter.  
If this letter suddenly appeared. That means I'm dead, or eliminated or whatever you wanna call it. You finally saved your friends, congrats! You did it. I'm so happy to meet those six guys, even though one of them stab me, but I don't mind it. I just hope they know that saving those friends means it's not the end. He added more to his game and the last one to be saved is Virgil. But he- they can beat the last one easily. With the skill the prince got and the support of his other friends, they can take the last one down with ease. I just hope that I could be there in the end with you guys, but hey, at least you save the two goofball and you got them out of that place. This will be my last message. Or maybe there's more, who knows, I'm dead! Dead people can't give more letters. I said before that I can't die, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well. Your last destination is in the lake, there's a chest waiting for all of you in the lake, and another letter, Virgil. I may be dead, but that's not gonna stop me from bugging you guys!

This is your last battle, Virgil.

Good Luck.

Sincerely (Me),

Samantha 

I look up at them after reading the message. They all look at the paper and it started to disappear. The paper turned into dust and the ground started to light up. We followed the light and saw a chest surrounded by a bunch of leaves and flowers. Roman opened up the chest and saw more weapons and such. Thomas and Deceit grab the weapons, the rest grab more weapons, and I saw something wrapped with my name on it. I grab it and take the cover off. It's a key and a dagger. I hid the knife and look at the note.

The dagger is the only way out of the pain. Yes it may hurt, but dying is harder. You will need this in the end. Take the necklace with you. This is your last fight, Virgil. Go save yourself and the others. I'll be on your side when something happens.

Good Luck, Friend.

I grab the necklace and examine it. It's different than the first one and a lot smaller. I look at the others and saw there new weapons. It haves their color and their personality. I look at mine and saw purple flames covering the bottom of it. I grab the bow and arrow from the chest and went with the others. We started walking to the lake, the light helping us to get there faster. We saw the lake and Patton went to one of the rocks and pulled something out. The ground started shaking. I saw something forming behind Patton and run to him before it can get him. I yeeted Patton somewhere away from the thing and saw it getting more bigger and bigger. Before I can get away, it grab me and saw the others running towards me. I felt a pressure on my neck and the last thing I saw is water above me.


	7. The end of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Cussing, mention of death and dead people, Remus, bad writing by the Author, mention of Satan, Messy plot, bruises
> 
> This could be the last chapter since I didn't think I would finish this because I never finish a book :P

<<<<<<<~~~~>>>>>>>

"Im not always the bad guy...."

"Logan wasn't the blossom of enthusiasm either, but sure, make me the antagonist."

"It just shows up, out of nowhere! And ruins whatever piece I have, like I'm kinda fed up with it. There's got to be some way out of it!"

"I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety."

"You never want me to stick around..."

"I thought you hated me after you called me a defeatist.."

Ah. The good ol memories. Some are shit, some are decent, some of them are just not even in the script. But who would know that? Everyone thinks some of the insults are in the script, but no, it's not, they just really hated me before I got "accepted". I don't even know if I got "accepted", after all, who would accept me after I put Thomas through hell of anxiety every time, everywhere when I get a chance. Those we're fun times, but someone have to step in and stop my fun because i'm doing it too much as they say. But now, I don't even know what's fun anymore, after Thomas accept Deceit, my life went downhill. Sure Deceit seem nice in the camera, but when it turns off, he's a completely different person. But the three wasn't suppose know that, especially Patton. I don't want to hurt his feelings because his "kiddos" are fighting, so what did I do? Keep it all hidden like my feelings. Like other things in my life... I thought going with the three of them can change my perspective about them, but who wouldn't thought, once the camera we're turn off, their true colors shown. Patton is still kinda the same, minus the depression he hides that he thinks none of us knows. Logan being ignored and being left out. And the there's Roman, that royal pain in the ass. He's a lot to handle, but what do you expect from a drama queen who wants all the control. Deceit, who could forget that scale McGee man. I don't know what changed about him since I got accepted.

I open my eyes and got greet by a bunch of colorful crystals. I got up from the ground and inspect the place. It looks like a cave, smells like one, looks like one, acts like on- it's a cave. I felt something hard against the side of my legs (it's not a dick you horny bastards. You need jesus). I pat my leg and felt the dagger still in there. I sigh in relief. At least the dagger is still there. I grab my neck and felt the necklace still there. I'm surprise the thing that grabbed me didn't took this things away. I look around once again to see if there's something poking out of the ordinary. 

I wonder what's happening with the others...

——/——/——/——/——

What

Just

Happened 

Shock. Is the only thing I can think of. We're all complete and then BOOM. Someone got taken. Again... and it's Virgil. Roman and Janus run to Patton to check if he's okay, while me and Logan stand there, shock written on our faces. Patton slowly stand up and look back at the water. It seems normal, it's like the creature didn't even exist there. We examine the terrain (A/N: Hamilton reference ;)) and look for something out of the ordinary. Once me and Logan gather ourselves back, we started searching around the place to look for whatever is unusual. 

Pst!

Whaaaa-

Pst!

I look at the others and the others look back at me. If it's not them, then who?

Oi! 

Who and where the hell is that voice?!?

Oi! I'm in the necklace. Can't believe you already forgot about it.

Necklace? I search my neck and felt the necklace. A smile crept in my face when I realize who's talking to me.

"Hey, Sam."

The others head snapped at my direction and I pointed at the necklace. They all walk towards me and make a circle around me.

Not to alarm and make you guys gay panic, but you need to find him fast. 

"How do we find him and where can we find him?" Patton asked.

I don't know how, but there's some glowing mushroom on the ground that hopefully will lead you to him. Oh and also, Remus is hanging out with me. No he's not dead, just keeping me company.

"How can he-"

Lots of satanic ritual I guess? He probably took some of the Dragon Witch's spell book to piss her off.

We all let out a chuckle. 

Anyways enough of him. You need to save Virgil. Me and Remus will fight the icky thing before it can get to Virgil.

"To you? But your dead."

Well not fully. I'm like a spectator. But I can't poof myself back in the world, or maybe there is a way, but whatever. We're gonna have to go and prepare for the thing. Good Luck.

"Thank you." We all muttered.

I saw a small glowing mushroom in the corner of my eye. Maybe that's the path. Logan looked at the direction I'm looking at and call the others. They all looked at the path, it's a little creepy, but we have to go in.

For Virgil.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

This is boring!! There's no way out of here. All I found is a paper full of words. The top of it is ripped. Maybe it can be helpful later? I didn't bother to read it and stuff it on my back pocket. I felt something against my neck and snap my head down.

Chill, dude. It's me.

"Sam?"

The one and lonely. Well not lonely 'cause Remus is here.

"Remus is there? How?"

No clue. Like I said to the others, probably from a ton of Satanic ritual he did or some spell he took from the Dragon With spell book.

"He does like to summon satan four times a week."

That explains the random language he speak. But anyways enough about me and him. You need to find a way out of here.

"I already tried that and found nothing." I said, rolling my eyes after.

Okay sassy raccoon. Just try looking up and down, maybe? Also do you still have the dagger with you?

"Yup. Still have it. Also 'up and down'. Is that a hint?"

Okay good. Also I don't know, that's all I can think of.

"Well fair enough. I only look above and left and right. So maybe on the ground?"

Maybe? I don't know! The others are on the way. It's gonna take them a while, but with Mr. Knock- off Prince, there'll probably take not long.

"Okay. Thank you."

No proble- REMUS!!

Silence.

What happened? Why did she scream Remus's name? Did something bad happened? I shake my head to get the thought out and look for an exit. I look down on the ground and saw a single mushroom sticking out. How did I not notice this earlier? I touch the mushroom and it disappear.

Well that's disappoint-

Never mind. The mushroom turned into a decent sized door. I push the door opened and saw trees. This is part of the forest, but the forest is too big. I fully opened the door and stepped out of the cave. That was easier than expected. 

Now to look for the others.

^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^

"Uh... Do you guys think we can... you know... rest for a lil bit?" Patton ask us.

"It's fine for me. What about the rest of you?"

"We can rest, who knows how long and big this forest is." Roman said.

We all sit on a log while Logan gather some sticks to make fire. Janus look for another log that we can sit on. Roman, Patton, and I are just chatting about this situation. 

"How easy do you think Remus got to Sam?"

"I have no idea."

"He did a lot of satanic ritual on the living room four times a week. Sometimes the demon disagree on his summoning because of how many times they get summoned by him." Janus explained.

"How do you feel about that?" Patton ask.

"I sometimes go to my room and sleep most of the time." Janus replied.

"Mo-"

We heard a snap and stopped breathing. We all look at each other and relax when we saw who it is. It's Logan holding a bunch of different size of sticks. 

"I apologize if I scared you all. I didn't notice the stick on the ground when I walk back." Logan said dropping the twigs on the ground.

"It's fine. We're glad your back." Roman said.

We all help move the logs and formed a little circle around the fire. We all sat in silence and stare up at the sky. There's no moon or star above, just a black void of nothing. I look at the others and they all seem fine, but deep inside, we all want the same thing. To get Virgil back. 

Hey!

I jump at the sudden voice and relax when I realize who it is.

"You need to give me a warning before you speak."

Yeah my bad. But I got a good news and a bad news. Which one do you want first.

"The bad one first I guess?"

The others agree with my decision.

Bad news. Me and Remus are kinda stuck. By I mean stuck, I meant both of us can't use our power to the thingy majingy and Remus is bleeding profusely, but he doesn't stop because he regenerate quickly and he's kinda scarring me.... in a half bad and good way.

Well then... that's an eventful thing to happen for god knows how long (time doesn't exist in this story).

"And what's the good news?"

Oh yeah! Virgil is out of the cave. And he's somewhere in a forest. So that's the good news.

That is a good news!! Patton smiled at what he heard and hug the other three.

"We're gonna get Virgil back!!" Patton said with cheer. 

We all smiled and hear Sam saying something.

You guys might want to get moving. The place is starting to disappear. 

"What do you mean?"

I mean the place is slowly disappearing. You need to find Virgil and get out fast. The place is starting to disappear. Permanently for Logan's sake.

We heard saw trees in the distance slowly disappearing to dust. We decided to book it and get out of the place as fast as we can. The ground beneath us is slowly disappearing as well. We run to the path as fast as we can, but it's going too fast, we couldn't outrun it. The ground in front of us is gone and so is the sides. I look down below us and saw the ground slowly turning transparent. Someone grab my hand. I look who grabbed it and saw Patton. 

"This is it, Kiddo..." Patton said sadly.

We all looked at each other and shed one single tear. I close my eyes and felt gravity took over and-

Silence. 

No sobbing, no sounds of breathing. 

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

Everything is black. 

Gone.

I look at my hand and felt no warmth around it.

"There's one over here! Let's get them!"

Who is that?

"What do you mean you can't?! Fine! I'll go get them, you watch the other four."

Four? Are they talking about Patton, Roman, Logan, and Janus?

"Hey! If you can hear me, say something."

"Something."

"Well- fu- okay your alive that's good."

"I guess so? Where am I?"

"To be honest, bud. I got no clue. I just ended up here when the forest started to disappear."

So we're not the only one in here. Maybe there trapped.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder and saw a person. They have a hood on so I couldn't see their face, but they have a familiar necklace.

"Sam?"

"Wha- How did you- Wait. THOMAS???"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"I'm so glad your alive. The others are alive too, but we can't find Virgil."

Sam helped me up and walk me to the others. I walk out if the darkness and greeted by a not- so-bright but warm tone light. I looked at the others and saw no injuries. Just small scratches in their arms and faces.

"How did you guys get scratches?"

"It's better than bleeding on the floor." Sam said.

"Where's Remus?" Roman ask.

"You guys didn't saw him?"

"No?" They all said at the same time.

"Why- Of course. He would leave. That dude." Sam said huffing and crossing her arms like a child.

"Did you see anything when Virgil got out?" I ask sitting down on the floor with the others.

"Nope. All I saw is trees. But after the fall, he's somewhere far. Probably in the place that we haven't checked yet." Sam said explaining while grabbing her bow.

"How can we help?" Logan ask, slowly standing up and adjusting his tie.

"You guys are gonna stay here until we find Virgil. I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt."

"We're not going to get hurt. We're going to be safe." Janus said taking his hat off. I'm surprise his hat is still on him after falling. 

"Nuh- uh. Y'all gonna chill while I look for Remus and Virgi-"

"I found myself!" Remus said crashing through the wall. No not the fourth wall.

"....you sure did. Anyways. You five are-"

"We can bring them! We can have a good ol adventure." Remus said summoning his mace on his side. 

"What if they get hurt? We can't heal-"

"Actually, I can." Logan said.

Since when did he become a healer. Probably from reading all those old books. Or maybe he's been hiding it and using med kits just for the show.

"Why do you have to make things hard, man.... OKAY, Remus and I are going first, I don't know what's your line up on who's in front and who's in the back of the line, but I think you guys already knew that." Sam said, gathering a bunch of staff from thin air and handing us each a weapon.

"I must say, this is not fairy god mother approve. The color is disgusting." Roman said holding the sword that was given by Sam.

"Just be glad you have something to swing and not die. Unless you want to go bare hand then it's fine by me-"

"Nononono. I'll take the sword. This color is magnificent!" Roman said walking away, sitting with Patton. 

"Okay.. Virgil has the dagger. Hopefully he still have it, unless we're fucked-"

"Language!!" Patton said.

"Yeah he doesn't like hearing cuss words."

"So your telling me they wasted time putting 'cussing' as a trigger warning on the start?" Sam asked.

"Eh they don't mind. There cool with it"

Well- they didn't ask for this callout. But hey, good job on putting that as a trigger warning, Author.

>That wasn't- that's not the script, dude. Stick with the script or I might end it right here.<

Alright. I mean you can stop anytime. I mean, you left the book a month ago-

>And I'll left it again if you don't stick with it, mkay?<

Jeez okay. Harsh.

>FU-<

Remus grab something from behind and pull a liquid. Oh please don't be gross-

"Let me guess... poison-"

"Sleepy water." Remus said at the same time as me.

......

What the hell is a sleepy water?? 

"Where did you get that?" Logan ask.

"Oh I found it near the bloody people outside the forest. They didn't mind. Get it? They didn't mind~" Remus explained.

We all stared at hime for a while and it clicked.

"I told you not to go outside the forest!!"

"But I heard cling clangs!! So I thought 'Why not!'"

Sam rub her face and sigh. She hand Logan something small that I can't see. Logan nodded and went to the others. Before I can join them, Sam stopped me and gave me a dagger.

"I don't do well with weapons."

"Well you'll have to now. You and Virgil have the same dagger, but different power. Since your the host, yours is more powerful than his and his is less powerful, but with the two combined, you can vanish the monster." Sam explained while looking around.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

She snap her hand and it got everyone's attention, including Remus doing a handstand.

"It's not bad, but we have to go.

It's Virgil."

And that got everyone on their feet fast.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"Hello? Anyone?" I shouted to the darkness.

I have no idea what happened. First I was walking on the forest, and then I opened my eyes and now I'm here. What happened? Are the others okay? Maybe I can ask Sam.

"Sam?"

...  
......  
....  
No response

"Sam can you hear me?"

....  
........  
....

"-ah. Yeah I can hear you. Where are you?" 

"I'm in complete darkness. I don't know where I am."

"Try opening your eyes."

"What do you mean? My eyes are open." Is she okay?

"I meant open your eyes. Your actual eyes. Your in darkness because your brain thinks your in darkness. Try opening your eyes."

Is this some kind of joke? I close my "opened" eyes and think of opening it. I opened my eyes and saw trees.

"I see trees..."

"Trees? There's too many- wait wait wait, can you try making a loud noise?" 

"What? Why?"

"Just try it."

I look around the trees and found a small one. I pull out the dagger that's surprisingly still there, and cut the tree. The tree fell down making a loud noise across the forest.

"Yes! Okay! We're close! So don't go anywhere. We will be there in probably five minutes or 150 thousand steps."

How do you even count the steps- I said my goodbye and waited for them. I saw something glow in the corner of my eye and didn't think of it. I wait for them to come and save me. That's weird. Them saving me? I'm the one who's suppose to save them and now there the one saving me. It's sound very weird. I felt a cold breeze behind me and shivered. That push me to put my guard up and be careful on my surroundings. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Say something, Virgil!"

"Something!" I shouted back

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I swear you and Thomas have the same brain- wait. No don't answer that." Sam said face palming and leading us to Virgil.

This is it. We're finally full again. We finally got Virgil back, but it's easy. Is this a trap? Where is the danger? We all saw Virgil in the distance and smiled. Patton being the excited one, immediately run to Virgil and tackle him, sending both of them on the ground. I chuckled at the scene and speed walk to the two. I helped Virgil get up and he helped Patton get up and we three hug, Roman, Janus, Logan, and Remus slipping into the hug and we all stay there for a while. We all let go and look at Sam, leaning at the nearest three and smiling. 

"You did it." Sam said

"I did it. But what do I do with the daggers?" Virgil ask.

"Keep it. The nightmare isn't over. You guys still haven't got out of the room." She said walking to us.

"Just us? What about you?" Patton said shuffling closer to Virgil and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm dead. How am I gonna get out of here? Besides, I can finally be with my friends." She said.

"Actually.... I found something that could help bring you back. I don't know how it'll work. But hopefully it can help?" Virgil said, unsure and hand the folded paper to Sam.

Sam open the paper and read it. She look at us and back at the paper, back at us, back at the paper.

"W-what? Why would you guys want me to comeback? I fulfilled my dream of helping other people. I'm fine-"

"We want you back and be with us." Logan said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Sam look at the paper once again and she look back at us with tears. They were not sad tears. They were happy one. 

"So. What are the ingredients?" Roman said, determined go get Sam back.

"We need.... uh..... uhh.... Oh! Oh.... oh-uh...." Sam started mumbling something that we couldn't make up. 

"What seem to be the problem?" Logan asked.

"You guys wouldn't want to know. So let's skip that one. The next one is a fl- oi! Give it back!" Roman snatch the paper from Sam and Sam trying to get it back, but failing due to her being short.

"Okay. Calm down short human. The first ingredient is to defeat the nightmare? That's not an ingredient that's a task! Who wrote this??" Roman said searching for the person who wrote it.

"A nightmare? What is a nightmare?" I ask.

"A nightmare is like, let's say a human version of all your nightmare. All the dark thoughts, not like your intrusive thoughts. But it can corrupt you with your weaknesses and well you wake up from the nightmare. But a nightmare in a human form is hard to deal with." She said adjusting her bow.

"How do you know all of this?" Logan ask.

"Lots of reading. I'm the nerd in the group and the scary one, but mostly the nerd one. No one has gotten to my bad side yet." She explained.

"So your scary that's great. But how do we find a nightmare?" Roman said holding the sword out, ready to swing. 

"One right there behind Patton. Wait Patton? Patton run!!!" Sam screamed and it send everyone running at every direction.

The nightmare look at us and start heading to Roman. A battle begun, while I run to Patton and Logan, making sure there okay. Sam shot an arrow to the nightmare to distract it from attacking Roman. Sam lead the nightmare away from us and fought it. She's a bad bitch. Roman found a rock and throw it at the nightmare, ready for a round two. But when it look back at Roman, it's not a human anymore. It's a monster. It suddenly grew a bunch of limbs and strike everyone. The three of us dodge with ease, but the others didn't. Remus got launch (I was gonna say yeeted but this is kinda serious for some reason. Idk how it's serious xD) far and hit a tree. Janus was not fast enough the slither around the monster and hit his head on a rock. Virgil on the other hand, uhh.... yeah he's fucked. He got sweep up from the floor and suddenly got surrounded by black smoke.

"Don't feed into it, Virgil! That's not real! Fight it!" Sam shouted.

Me and Patton run to Remus and Janus, getting them away from the scene and Logan get to work healing them. Roman and Sam continue to fight the monster. Me and Patton felt useless, but we have to stay. But Patton doesn't take a no. He pull out a sword and start running to it. I tried to run after him, but got stopped by Logan. Sam saw Patton running to it and immediately distract it. Roman saw this as an opportunity and slice to the limb that was holding Virgil. The nightmare scream in pain and dropped Virgil. Patton caught Virgil and run back. 

"What we're you thinking?! Running to the fight with no idea what could happen is dangerous, Patt!!"

"I know, but I feel useless just watching...." Patton said looking at the ground. 

"I know. But we have to stay alive for the others. We will help after this, but for now, we need you." Logan said. 

Patton gave Logan a small smiled and help Virgil. Virgil recovered quickly and starting to wake up. Back at the fighting, Roman and Sam looked tired and starting to give up. Remus and Janus hasn't show any sign of waking up, but not dead. We don't know what happen next, but Roman, oh boy Roman....... thought it would be a great idea to throw the sword at the nightmare. What is he thinking..... the nightmare throw the sword back at him, missing him by an inch and making him run at a random direction, while that is happening, Sam is trying to distract the nightmare from Roman, it finally work and all it's attention is at Sam. Sam dodge the extra limbs that is coming at her, but didn't notice the one coming from the left. It knock her out of her feet, but she quickly get up, but not quick enough to get out before she got scoop from the ground. She started to squirm around and get an arrow behind her, but the grip on her is too tight. The nightmare started to surround her with black smoke. Before she got consumed and get under control.

"Thomas! Virgil! The dagger!!" And she's gone to the black smoke.

Me and Virgil look at each other and nod. The nightmare look at us and started making it's way towards us. Me and Virgil run both different direction which is a bad move. I saw Roman in the distance, getting back up and grabbing the sword. He notice me and started to distract the nightmare. Me and Virgil met up in the middle of a tree and look at the nightmare. 

"Where do we even stab it?" He ask panting.

"I think it doesn't matter. As long as we stab it at the same time it'll work?" I said unsure if it'll work. 

Virgil look back at the nightmare, still holding Sam. He start running towards the nightmare all of a sudden and I immediately run with him. Before we even got close, we got swiped away from the nightmare and land on the ground. The dagger is still in our hands, but the danger is still there. 

"How do we get close?"

"I don't know! Let's try again, but we should came from different direction so it wouldn't know who to focus first." I explained and Virgil nodded.

Virgil run away and I started to run forward towards the nightmare. It didn't notice me and I jump and saw Virgil running towards the nightmare and saw me. He stopped running. What? Instead, he climb a tree and look at me.

In a count of three.

Virgil?

Yeah I forgot we can do this mind talking thing. But let's do that after this. Ready?

Do I have a choice? Well, ready as I'll ever be.

One...

I look at Virgil and back at the nightmare. Roman is starting to get wobbly, but still in his feet. 

Two...

I look at the others watching the scene. Patton is looking at me and Virgil, while Logan look scared at what about to happen next.

Three!

I put the dagger at the top of my head, and bring it down, the same time as Virgil. The nightmare stop moving and it drop Sam. No one was near Sam and she flopped on the ground. The nightmare started to sink down on the ground, slowly becoming a liquid. Roman knee's finally gave up and he dropped on the ground with a smile on his face. Me and Virgil hop off the nightmare and watch it slowly sink out to the ground. Patton run to us and give us a tight hug. Logan in the distance smiling, Janus and Remus starting to wake up, Sam, still on the ground. 

"You did it! You beat it!" Patton said giggling and give us another big hug.

The sky starts to become more light and warm and it's suddenly bright. The sun start to strike down on the forest. We did it. 

We save Virgil. 

Remus and Janus started cheering at us, while Logan is clapping, Sam is still unconscious on the ground. Roman got up from the ground and smiled at us. Logan stopped clapping and went to check on Sam and heal her. We all met with Logan and look around. The forest looks beautiful when it's bright. Sam started to stir and we all wait.

"What happened... did you-"

"We did."

"You did? You... You did it!! You beat it!! Your free!!" She said standing up and hugging us.

"We can all go home now!!" 

We all cheered.

"But first, we should make this thing so we can get Sam back." 

They all nod and help. After a while searching for the rest of the ingredients, we finally got them all. We gave it to Sam and she look at us.

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"No! Your not being a burden! You helped us and we want to help you back." Patton said giving Sam a reassuring smile.

She smiled back and sigh. She drink the liquid and nothing happened. She started to get her colors back and we all smiled.

"Eyyyyy! Would you look at that. Second chance." She said while shooting her powers upwards making it rain with flowers. 

"Let's all go home?"

"Let's go!" We all cheered.

———————————-

[ I'm not gonna do a prologue so I'm gonna finish the book right here, right on this chapter. Well... I'm not sure if this is the last]

———————————-

It's been months since that crazy adventure. We just learned that Sam can be in real life and on my brain, but she doesn't affect me since she's not one of the side which she said "I don't want to add too much angst in the storyline and I want to watch the bloops!!". We all settled in on the couch and watch a movie. What movie you may ask? The same movie we watch before that crazy thing happened. But this time it's with everyone. Logan and Patton are getting some food, Janus and Remus are arguing on who gets to pick the next movie, but ended up putting both movie in the 'next movie to watch' pile. Virgil is on the ground, face planted, listening to black parade while being covered in blanket like a cocoon. Roman singing every Disney song and gosh there's too much. Sam on the other hand, just watching this chaos unfold while scrolling through her phone and chatting with some friends.

"Guess who got an award for having a high GPA." She said tiredly.

"That's great! Why you sound so tired?" I ask.

"Oh. I turned in all my missing homework yesterday because yesterday is the last deadline for all my missing work."

"And how many-"

"17 including 3 videos."

"Is this why you ask Remus to keep you awake and Logan to help you with Math?"

"Yes! And I can't do Math! I despise that subject." She said putting a pillow on her face in embarrassment.

I chuckled and felt the left side of the couch go down. I look at it and saw Patton with a bowl of popcorn and bunch of chocolate bars. Logan on the other side with his iced coffee 'cause ya know... gay. We all settled in on the couch and watch the movie.

Halfway to the third movie. Half of the group is pass out. Virgil leaning on my leg, Sam and Logan making a domino like chain and now leaning on the side. Patton, with the bowl on his hand, rest his head on my shoulder. I took Logan and Patton's glasses off and cover us with the big gay blanket. We continue to watch the movie and soon everyone fell asleep.

It's great to be back with the famILY.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Thank you for reading my story. I originally wrote this on wattpad, but I decided to post it here as well. Different Titles and added some stuff here and there.


End file.
